


Gifted

by bagpussjocken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Kevin Lives, Mistletoe, sorry its late!, yes i know it's late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Day with the Winchester brothers and friends...but someone is missing from the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know its not Christmas any more...but i had this written and wanted to post it before hand and just hadn't got round to it.
> 
> So lets rewind time a few weeks and suspend our imaginations and settle in for Christmassy fluff and stuff lol.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean looked around the 'men of letters' Bunker and smiled in to his coffee cup.

It was 1pm on Christmas day and for the first time, in a very long time, he was surrounded by family and friends.

Sam was sprawled in the armchair, next to Dean's, talking animatedly with Jody mills. While Alex and Kevin sat close together on the couch, their heads almost touching as they played a game on his laptop.

Meanwhile Charlie sat crossed legged on the floor trying to teach Castiel a card game, his head was furrowed in concentration as Charlie laughed at him.

Dean leant his head back and sighed deeply, he had forgotten how relaxing...relaxation could be. The room was warm and the scent of pine filled the air. Dean glanced over at the tree, the ornaments he and Sam had found in the basement were garish and old and somehow seemed to fit in with the Bunkers uniqueness.

As he sat contemplating the tree Dean suddenly noticed a pile of brightly wrapped gifts beneath it, he frowned as he thought all their gifts had been exchanged early in the morning. Everyone had slumped around in pj's and robes, sipping coffee, tea and whatever that green sludge Sam had blitzed up for himself.

He lent closer to Sam, whispering if he knew anything about them.

Sam frowned and looked over, shaking his head.

“ I thought we opened them all this morning?” he told his older brother.

“So did I.” Dean replied puzzled.

“I placed the gifts under the tree as Donna asked me too.” Cas told them without looking around, his angel hearing picking up their whispered conversation. He was concentrating hard on the cards on his hand as he drew one out and placed down next to Charlie's.

“When did you see Donna?” Jody asked him, walking over to the tree and began handing out the boxes one by one.

“When she came by this morning, no one else heard her knock the door. I believe it was when Charlie was attempting to sing on Dean's new karaoke machine...ouch!” he exclaimed as Charlie slapped him around the head for his comment.

Dean laughed and looked down at the large box in his hands, wrapped in red paper and topped with a green bow.

“Why didn't you ask her to stay?” Sam asked as he took his box from Jody.

“she told me she was just delivering the gifts and didn't want to interrupt as we all seemed to be having a 'grand old time'” Castiel's voice slipped in to a pretty good mimicry of Donna's soft drawl.

“Did she say where she was going?” Jody asked him as she sat with her own gift on her lap.

“I didn't think to ...” Cas lifted his head as he spoke and looked around the suddenly quiet room, he frowned and looked over at Dean for guidance.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked puzzled.

“No...no pal...open your gifts everyone. I'll call Donna in a while and thank her for them.”

As Dean finished speaking the room was filled with the sound of ripping paper and soft murmurs.

“Oh my...it's lovely.” Jody exclaimed as she held up a silver necklace with a locket suspended on the gleaming chain.

“Open it.” Alex told her, Jody looked over at her newly adopted daughter and opened the clasp of the locket, suddenly her breath caught in her throat as four pictures came into view.

“Oh goodness” she whispered as she looked down in to the faces of her husband, son, Bobby and a beaming picture of Alex.

“How did she...” she asked as Alex sat next to her and put the necklace around her neck.

“Donna asked me to find some pictures a few weeks ago and Kevin helped me to resize them on the computer.” she explained as Jody wiped the tears from her face, taking one of Jody's hands in her own the young girl said shyly.

“Now your whole family can be together huh?” 

Jody nodded and hugged her tight.

Dean smiled at the sight and was slightly amazed that Donna had gone to so much trouble for her new friend, at that moment Cas made a small sound of surprise as he opened his gift.

Dean watched as his friend pulled a blue sweater from the wrappings and and suddenly pulled off his ever present shirt and tie, slipping the new garment over his head in delight.

“It's so soft.” he told Charlie, extending his arm so she could touch the soft wool.

“It looks handmade.” she explained to him as he snuggled in to the corner of the couch and sighed.

Kevin nodded in agreement to Charlie's words.

“It is...Donna called me last month for Cas's measurements.” 

“How on earth did you get those?” Alex asked laughing as she sat next to him.

“I do the laundry...I just measured his shirt.” he told her blushing, ripping open his gift he cheered as he saw the new computer game he had wanted fall into his lap.

Charlie opened her gift and squealed when she found a new pop funko toy of Darth Vader, Dean just smiled and shook his head at how well Donna seemed to know them all.

Alex tore the paper from her gift and laughed as a sprig of mistletoe fell out along with a locket similar to Jody's but this one contained a picture of Jody and the Winchesters.

“My protectors huh?” she smiled as Kevin helped her to fasten the chain, then he blushed furiously as she held the sprig of mistletoe above their heads and kissed him soundly on the lips, there was whoops and catcalls from Jody and Charlie as Alex jumped to her feet and dashed around the room, Kissing Dean, Sam and a thoroughly surprised Castiel on the cheek.

“You do realise that plant is highly toxic don't you.” he told her in all seriousness.

Jody rolled her eyes at him as she quipped “Some other kisses are to Cas. Come on boys your turns now.”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other and began ripping their boxes open.

Sam laughed outright as a new hairbrush fell out along with a book on obscure languages and a CD of the best mullet rock ever, he was laughing so hard he hadn't realised that Dean was quiet and staring at the box in his lap.

“Dean?” Jody asked him quietly.

“How did she find these?” Dean asked, tears on his face as he flipped through the black photograph album that Donna had put together for him.

On the first page was a picture of his parents when they were very young, maybe even before they were married, they looked so happy and in love and excited for their future.

There was random photo's of himself and Sammy growing up, Bobby in his scrap yard with Rufus, some with Bobby and John together at Bobby's house.

Flipping through he paused on a picture of Jo, Ellen and Ash standing in front of Harvelle's, their arms linked together and smiling back at him hugely and another of Cas smiling awkwardly as Alex and Kevin huddled around him with a laughing Charlie laying at their feet.

There were pages that were left empty and Donna had left him a note inside on a small piece of paper that read simply.

“Use these pages for more memories Mr FBI  
Love Donna”

“She called around and asked myself and Sam to do the same, to reached out to people that knew your mum and dad, Jo. Ellen and Bobby...she even discovered a few distant cousins you boys have.” Jody told him as she sat on the arm of his chair, she smiled down at a picture of herself with Bobby.

“I have a copy of that one now.” she told him whispering, wiping a tear from her cheek as he Dean looked up at her with damp eyes.

“She should have been here...not just to see us open these but she should have been here Jody shouldn't she?” Dean told the cop.

Jody just nodded and patted his hand.

“None of us knew what she was up too though Dean, not that she planned this gifts so perfectly for everyone and with such care...and love.” Sam told him, as he moved the box from Dean's lap something else rattled in the bottom.

“Cassette tapes? Damn she has transferred some new albums on to cassettes for us Sammy.” Dean laughed then paused as he read the front of the cassette.

“I thought Baby would like some new tunes too love Donna xx.”

“I'm going to call her.” Dean stood and took his cell phone from his pocket, scrolling through the many names he hit on Donna's and hit call, everyone watched as he paced the room.

After what seemed like forever Donna picked up the phone.

“Hi Dean Merry Christmas!” Donna's sing song voice rang in his ear and he smiled.

“Same to you hunny and thanks for the gifts they were amazing...we all loved them.”

Donna laughed in delight and Dean smiled at the sound, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why didn't you stick around earlier? “ he asked softly, turning his back on the room as he spoke.

“Oh I didn't want to intrude and you all seemed to be having such a great time. Uh I should really go and let you get back to your guests...thanks for calling Dean.” 

“Wait...I want to put you on speaker...” as he hit the button everyone called out happy Christmas and thanked Donna for their presents.

“Happy Christmas to you all too...I am so happy you liked them....have a great time! Bye.” and with that she hung up but not before Dean and Jody had heard the catch in her voice.

“She was crying wasn't she?” Dean asked, Jody nodded in agreement.

Dean thought back to their conversation and something was niggling at him.

“did you guys hear another voices in the background while she was talking to us?” 

Everyone shook their head and Dean's stomach dropped.

“Kevin grab your laptop we need to find out where she is.”

Kevin frowned as he set up his computer and looked over at Dean.

“How are we going to do that?”

“I have turned on the GPS in everyone's cell phones...yes everyone's...and I check them Missy so if you ever turn it off I will know.” Dean told a frowning Charlie and Alex.

Dean showed a surprised Kevin how easy it was to trace someone via their cellphone.

“A little thing Frank showed me...I'll teach you sometime it might come in handy one day.” Dean told him smiling, then he frowned as the address for Donna flicked up on the screen.

“Damn it” he moaned and took off for his room, he grabbed his keys, leather jacket and a small box that he had placed in the drawer over a month before, pocketing everything he ran back towards the garage.

Sam caught up with him as he jogged down the steps, he passed Dean his new cassettes and told him to bring Donna back with him.

Damn right he would, as he started Baby and drove in to the snowy night he couldn't believe that Donna was at that moment in the “Daisy Chain Motel” not five miles from the bunker!


	2. Trappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I seem to make Donna a little angsty...I never set out to do that but her character is the one I identify most with in the show - dick of Ex included lol - I must admit I cheered when Jody Mills told off Doug the Dick in "Hibbing 911" lol loved that scene so much.  
> On a more personal note I loved Demon Dean beating up Matt, the guy in the parking lot of the bar, in the first episode of this season but for purely personal reasons lol.

Dean was gritting his teeth in frustration at how slow he was having to drive, damn weather had closed in faster than he had expected and he was going at a snails pace, in his opinion anyway.

He slipped in one of the tapes that Donna had copied to cassette for him and cranked Nickleback up to the max and sang along, badly he admitted to himself but what the hell he was alone and so was Donna his mind niggled at him.

“Damn idiot ain't I baby, I should have asked her to spend Christmas with us but oh no...not me! I just assumed she would be with family or a boyfriend or...Son a bitch! Maybe she is with someone ...at the motel and again I just assume she is sitting there all alone...well now I damned if I do go and check and damned if I don't huh?” Dean gripped to his car.

Baby simply purred back at him and fought to keep her wheels on the road, as always baby was the best companion when Dean was in one of these moods. Best course of action was to make the ride smooth and try and soothe her drivers frayed nerves with the power pumping through her engine.

Dean shook his head as he realised that the cassettes that Donna had copied for him were mostly the ones she had bought for Sam.

“Such a good girl she don't even breach the damn copyright laws!” he grumbled his mind turning over what he might find at the motel, Maybe Donna was meeting up with some guy...or she was simply staying there while she visited friends nearby...but he needed to know, he didn't want to think she was alone.

“But maybe she is alone every other day Dean...but not today...not Christmas” he argued to himself, sighing he settled in for the ride and cranked the heater on full as the snow came down in torrents around his black princess.

Meanwhile back at the motel Donna was still sitting with the phone in her hands, tears streaming down her face at how pathetic her life truly was, she had been sitting like that for the better part of an hour.

Part of her knew that she should not have taken the gifts to the bunker this morning...part of her had hoped that Castiel would invite her to stay but he hadn't, they seemed like they were having a great time but that wasn't meant for her, that was their day as a family...Donna wasn't part of that and likely never would be.

Wiping her face she tossed her phone back on to the bed and checked her watch.

“Dang” she moaned softly, getting to her feet and grabbing her coat, wallet and motel key as she walked out the door.

It was almost 2pm and the Gas'N'Sip across the street closed then, and that was the only place she was going to find anything to eat as the diner next door was closed until the next morning.

Turning up the collar of her coat she trudged slowly through the swirling snow towards the bright lights of the store, once inside she smiled at the poor sales assistant on duty and rushed around grabbing random junk and magazines, a romance novel from a stand in the corner, a few bottles of soda, more candy than one person should ever attempt to eat and other various items. 

Donna did not want the guy behind the counter to be late closing because of her, he looked pretty pissed off as she dumped her stuff on the counter and gave him her best sunny smile anyway.

“Happy Christmas” she told him brightly, he smiled back and nodded as he rang up her purchases and told her as she keyed in her pin number.

“It will be once I get home to my little girl, it's her first Christmas and I really did not want to work today.” his shoulders slumping at his words.

Donna frowned and shook her head in sympathy.

“I am guessing you have a Scrooge for a manager huh? You get on home now and have yourself a great time with your family. Be careful in that snow too okay?” she told him seriously.

He nodded and smiled then just as she was about to walk out the door he called out.

“Eh Lady? You're not spending Christmas alone in that crummy motel are you?” 

Donna's heart ached as she lied “Oh no, I am stocking up before I go see my family later...Happy Christmas!”

“Oh good...no one should be alone for Christmas” he told her and with that she ducked back out of the store, pretending that the moisture on her cheeks was really the snow and not newly falling tears at his words.

“Yeah no one should be alone for Christmas” she said as she stepped up to the motel door, juggling the bags in her frozen hands.

“Never a truer word spoken Sheriff.” Dean told her from his perch on the front of his car, she hadn't even noticed him as she had walked across the parking lot, he watched as she had wiped her eyes a few times and felt a twist in his gut as he heard her talking to herself.

Donna spun around and dropped her bags all in one movement, Dean jumped off the hood and ran over, bending down next to her to collect the various items that had fallen from the bags, tugging them from her arms he stood and looked at her.

“Getting cold right?” he told her, indicating she should open the door, as he stood there stamping his feet to keep the circulation going.

“Oh yes...sorry...key...I know I got it...darn...oh there it is.” she told him hurriedly as she searched her pockets franticly.

Dean smiled as he followed her inside, dumping the bags on the small table by the window and closing the door on the frigid air outside.

“Why do they always put the table there huh? Every damn motel, hotel or flea pit we stayed in the table is always there...with a great view of the parking lot.” he wondered aloud to himself, Donna just smiled weakly and shrugged, completely lost as to why he was here in the first place.

“I wanted to thank you for the gifts in person...everyone sends a big thank you...you have no idea how much those photographs mean to me...” he tried to explain but she cut him off with a dismissive wave of the hand.

“Oh it was nothing...I mean...Not that I mean the photos are nothing...I meant the gift....gesture...darn it. Look its fine, I enjoyed putting them together for you, your mother was very pretty.” she told him as she tugged off her coat and fell over her words time and again.

Men usually made Donna flustered in some respect but Dean Winchester? He made her feel like a tongue tied teenager every time they met...well except for the time she told him to 'screw you' and she still inwardly cringed every time she thought of that moment.

“Why didn't you stay...” Dean started but Donna spun around to look at him in surprise.

“I wasn't asked too...I mean I just meant to drop them off anyway and you was all having so much fun I didn't want to ...” her words died on her lips as Dean took a step closer.

“If you say interrupt I swear right now I will blow...You are our friend...I should have asked you to spend Christmas with us anyway but I figured you would be with family...”

“No...not since I split with Doug...I found out that first Christmas you just don't divorce the man, you divorce the only real family you have known since you was 16...I mean … I am fine, so please go home.” Donna told him stepping away and rubbing her hand over suddenly damp eyes.

“I am not leaving you here...not now I know where you are.” Dean told her, his voice rough.

“And just how did you find me?” 

“Ah...well” for once it was Dean's turn to look tongue tied and flustered, he smiled at her, all big eyes and dimples...the whole nine yards of cuteness he dragged out and still Donna stood looking at him inquiringly.

“Okay I turned on the GPS on your phone...I just wanted to know if you was ever in trouble I could find you.” he told her simply as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to start shouting at him about intruding on her privacy.

“Oh...oh well thanks...I didn't think of that...Nice to know you cared enough to do that for someone.” she told him a little surprised he had bothered.

Dean's head snapped up and he looked at her puzzled.

“I did do it for just 'someone'...I did it because its you...Now that you know about the things that go bump in the night I needed to know you was going to be okay...I check the locations every day or so...just to make sure everyone is where they are meant to be.” he grinned and shrugged his shoulders in his 'Dean' way of that explains everything.

“Thank you.” Donna told him and started unpacking the bags on the table, she had no idea really what she had bought or why, the trashy magazines she pushed to one side along with the romance novel, the bottom of one bag contained mostly candy.

“Damn...thank god I am not diabetic huh?” Donna laughed at herself as Dean walked over to stand next to her, he touched her arm lightly and turned her to face him, his voice low , his eyes on hers.

“You are not staying here alone...you either come back with me or I am staying . I have spent way to many Christmas's alone in these dingy places Donna...and trust me they are not fun. You don't even have any booze to get drunk and sleep through it.” he told her a smile tugging at his lips at the memory.

“But you had Sam and your Dad up until a few years ago...and Bobby...Jody told me...I wasn't prying.” she explained as he just continued to look at her.

“My dad was never much for holidays...or birthdays or days that didn't require us killing some demon or werewolf...Wendigo, vampire...ghost... wraith, ghoul should I go on?” 

Donna was looking at him wide eyed as he listed the evil monsters off on his fingers.

“Please don't” she all but whispered, looking out at the darkening sky and shuddering at the thought of what could be out there.

“Your safe here, nothing comes too close to the bunker” he smiled, he didn't bother mentioning the Witch from Oz but technically she had been IN the bunker so he wasn't lying for once.

“Anyway as I was saying if we wasn't killing something my Dad was off hunting alone or Sam was at Stanford or a friend had invited him over for Christmas day because Sammy made friends real easy growing up.”

Dean looked out at the swirling snow and cast his mind back to just how many Christmas mornings he had watched his family walk away ...to hunt or to pretend to be normal, and always him left behind and he was even more determined that Donna was not going to suffer that loneliness, the realisation that so many people were together on that special holiday while you sat in a stinking motel room and watched re-runs and gorged on candy and felt like the lowest shit there was because no one cared enough to be with you or ask you to go with them.

“You are not staying here alone” he told her simply and sat down, taking off his jacket and looking at her expectantly.

“But Sam...”

“Sam is fine, he is with friends and when you have decided what you are going to do I will call and let him know either way...but I can't leave you here Donna.” 

“And what if I tell you I want to be on my own huh?” she snapped, then pushed herself back against the counter top as Dean was suddenly on his feet and with in a few long strides was in her space before she could blink.

“Then I would say you are a damn liar.” he whispered in her face as her eyes filled with tears and she bit her bottom lip to try and stop them falling.

“Honey don't do that...just decide if we are staying or going and do it fast, because that snow is piling up and if you want to get back to see everyone we have to leave soon.” he explained brushing her hair back from her face as she looked towards the window.

Donna nodded quickly and sniffed.

“We'll go … I don't want you stuck here with just me.” she told him as she turned and began gathering up her few belongings littered around the place.

Dean shook his head as he watched her throwing things in an overnight bag, the woman really did have a low opinion of herself, he really would not have minded a few days stuck with Donna if he was honest with himself...he looked over at the big bed and smiled...yeah he would not have minded one bit.

At that moment Donna walked past to start refilling the bags on the table and Dean took the opportunity to snag her wrist on her way past, tugging her close to him, he watched as her eyes went big and her breath seemed to catch in her throat at his move.

“Let me make you understand one thing okay? It would have been no sacrifice of me being with you ...here...for a few days. I think it would be fun getting stuck with you Donna, understand?” he asked, his tone low and rough as he pulled her closer still.

Big brown eyes stared in to his, shock and confusion marring her pretty features as his words sunk into her suddenly mushy brain, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks at his words and their heavy implication. She nodded slowly and licked suddenly dry lips, she watched fascinated as Dean followed her tongues path with interested eyes, he seemed to wage a war within himself before he gave in and dipped his lips to hers, tasting her slowly as she sank in to him.

A long moment passed before he pulled back and smiled at her, his green eyes crinkling at the corners as he saw so much confusion in her face.

“Just so we understand each other.” he explained and moved away to grab up her bags and opened the door to the freezing elements.

Left alone in the room Donna put her fingertips to her lips and stood there dazed.

“Oh my goodness gosh” she whispered, watching as he stowed the bags in the back seat of his car, she turned and all but ran around the room to make sure she had everything else, grabbing her vanity case from the bathroom she walked straight in to him as she dashed out again.

“Oof...darn...sorry...oh” she started but Dean just smiled and kissed her lips again.

“I think you could become very addictive Honey.” he told her as he pulled the duvet from the bed and trudged back outside, throwing it in the front of the car.

Donna followed him to the door “Why did you take that?” 

“Because its freezing and it takes Baby a while to get warmed up, you have everything?” he asked, she nodded as she pulled on her coat and looked back, noticing the romance novel on the table.

“Oh you forgot to put my book in the bag.” 

“You don't need a book Donna...You have me right?” he smiled and pulled her out in to the cold, helping her in to the front seat and then jogging back to the motel reception to leave her key and settle the bill.

Donna just sat staring out the window after him, her mind replaying his words over and over. What the hell did he mean? 

“Have him? Have him! Dang...Happy Christmas Donna” she chuckled and snuggled under the duvet as she watched him running back through the snow towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can either leave this story here or continue it when they get back to the 'Men of Letters Bunker'...the rating may go through the roof then lol .
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Onesie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights, kisses and onesies- ( or footie p.j's if you are American)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've had flu and felt like crap lol.
> 
> Even though this story is basically written I always like to rework each chapter before I upload it, so if this one is not as good as the last ones I blame the flu lol.

Donna realised twenty minuets later that Baby's heater really didn't work for toffee and was more than grateful for the duvet wrapped around her, She looked over at Dean and watched as he rubbed his chilled fingers over his denim clad thigh.

The snow was coming down thick and fast, making the journey slower than usual, Donna bit her lip as she thought about how Dean should be back in the warmth of the bunker with his family and friends and not stuck out on the road with her.

“You really shouldn't have come looking for me Dean...No I mean it...I was fine...it isn't my first Christmas alone and it won't be my last sweetie.” She told him softly as he just frowned and concentrated on the road.

“So you have no family?” he asked after a few minuets of heavy silence.

“My Dad was killed in the line of duty when I was 15 and my mum died of cancer a few years ago but we wasn't close...once I got with Doug I always spent Christmas there as Mum liked her drink a little to much to make a turkey dinner and put up a tree you know.” she told him, Dean glanced over and saw her sunny smile that belied her words.

“Yeah I understand the absent parent part...our mum died when I was 4 and Sammy was six months old, after that Dad took us on the road and until we found the bunker we've never had a home base I guess...not since the fire.” Dean surprised himself at how much he was telling her, he had only met Donna a few times but he knew in his gut she was trustworthy.

“Aww honey I am sorry to hear that...my dad made up for my mums lack of maternal instinct I guess...he didn't want me to become a cop though but after he died nothing was going to change my mind.” 

“Cop to cop...hunter to hunter huh?” he smiled over at her and she nodded a little, her eyes on the windscreen as he fought to keep Baby on the road.

“Could you call Sammy and let him know we should be there in 10 – ask if he has dug out the entrance to the garage too...I am not leaving Baby out in this mess.” 

Donna nodded and picked up Dean's phone, scrolling through the names, past numerous women's numbers she noted until she found Sam's, after a quick conversation in which she could hear screaming and laughter in the background.

“Snow ball war” he explained.  
“Tell Dean the entrance is clear and to try not to run us over...it seems Cas has never had a snowball fight before and ….damn! DIRECT HIT KEVIN...sorry it seems he refuses to go inside until he has hit someone!” 

Donna laughed at the noise and Dean looked at her quizzically.

“We'll see you soon Sam and sorry I caused all this nonsense.” Donna's voice was low but Dean shook his head at her and watched as she smiled at whatever Sam had told her.

“Dean has been wondering whether to invite you all damn week...talked himself out of it a dozen times because he assumed you...”

“Would have somewhere to go? I'm glad I do now and I can't wait to see you all.” smiling she clicked off the call and handed the phone back to Dean.

“We better watch out when we get back it seems your friend Cas is waging a snowball war.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head in wonder.

“Crazy ass Angel is probably having the time of his life and end up getting frostbite on his wings.”

“Angel?” 

“Ah yeah...long story...” Dean told her a brief outline of Castiel and his Angel status...he left out the leviathans and purgatory...no sense making things even more confusing for her.

As they rounded the corner at the entrance of the tunnel to the garage a snowball hit the centre of the window and Dean hit the brakes, swearing richly he tore from the car and Donna could do no more than follow in his wake.

Donna shuddered as a blast of frigid air hit her, the snow was falling heavier than ever now and she could see a group of people about twenty feet ahead, Dean was gesturing back towards the car and waving his arms at a man in a trench coat who was looking suitably chastised for hitting Dean's beloved Baby with a snowball.

As Donna watched, Sam launched a snowball at the back of Dean's head and roared with laughter as it connected with a splat, it seemed at that point it was all out war again as snowballs began to fly in every direction, Dean tackled Sam to the ground and was happily stuffing snow down his younger brothers pants, making the taller man squeal in surprise and shock.  
Charlie, Kevin and Alex were dodging snowballs from each other and Cas...who seemed to be increasingly annoyed that his aim was so off! "I am an Angel of the lord! and I can't even throw straight?!" he shouted as Charlie smacked him in the head with yet another well aimed snow missile. Donna hovered at the edge of the foray, watching as Jody crept up on Dean and dumped snow down the back of his jacket, causing the older Winchester to howl in fury and jump to his feet to give chase.

Donna didn't know what she should do...should she join in the fun or wait where she was? Maybe she should get back in the car and try to get the feeling back in to her toes. Deciding on the latter she slipped her way back to the car and slid inside, wrapping her body in the duvet and hitting the window wipers so she could see what was going on outside.

Dean had chased Jody down and pushed her face first in to a snow heap when he realised Donna was not anywhere to be seen, looking over at Baby he noticed the wipers moving back and forth and shook his head, calling a time out on the war he ushered everyone back inside, telling Sam to make sure Cas got some dry clothes on as he appeared to be frozen.

Jogging back to the car he brushed as much snow as he could from his jacket and jeans, stamping his boots before he climbed back in to the car, he looked over at Donna, only her eyes visible from the depths of the duvet.

“Sorry...I got carried away” 

“Dean its fine...I love a snowball fight as much as the next person sweetie...this is just a very weird situation for me.” at Dean's frown she continued.

“I know you want me here as does everyone else but the fact is I wasn't meant to be here...I feel uncomfortable for ruining your holiday and stupid for being so damn needy that I agreed to come with you at all.” to her horror she felt her eyes filling with tears, looking out the side window she was glad when she heard Dean start the car and began to manoeuvre it down a tunnel cut in to the rock face.

“We all want you here Donna and that's final, so just relax and enjoy the day okay?” he told her tightly, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he suddenly realised that she hadn't joined in the fun outside because she still felt like an outsider, and he had just run off and left her to watch them having fun, like she had that morning when she had bought their gifts over and watched them from the balcony, with nobody but the socially awkward Cas for company.

“Okay...thanks Dean.” she wiped her eyes and looked up in amazement as the garage came in to view.

“Good golly you have some amazing cars in here! Classics!” she told him her eyes wide as she looked around, Dean smiled at her enthusiasm and slid Baby in to her usual place.

The others stood by the stairs waiting for them, all of them shivering and red cheeked from the cold.

Climbing from the car Dean grabbed her bags from the back seat as Jody ran over to pull Donna in to hug and whisper in her ear, Donna smiled at Dean over Jody's shoulder and he just grinned, glad she was feeling a little more at ease.

“Nice to have you with us Donna...let me show you where we set you up for the night.” 

“By the looks of that weather its going to be more than a night for any of us.” Dean told them, Alex and Kevin smiled at each other and Cas frowned.

“Why?”

“Because unlike you Cas we can't fly out of here and the roads are going to be blocked within the next hour or so I reckon...you need to go get in to some dry clothes...I know you are an angel but just for once will you listen to me.” Dean huffed as he lead the way back to the bedroom part of the bunker, he clapped Cas on the shoulder as he begrudgingly agreed.

“So what are everyone's plans for this evening?” Sam asked as they stopped outside their appropriate doors.

His question was met with silence and shrugs.

“Wow you guys are so organised huh? See what you was missing out on Donna” Dean teased lightly.

“Well personally I was going to have a pamper evening back at the motel.” she told Jody, Alex and Charlie...jumping when Charlie squealed in delight.

“Pampering sounds wonderful!!! Hot chocolate...mani's and ped's...I would love to see these guys in face masks huh?” she laughed as Dean and Sam stared at her.

“No damn way!” Dean growled, then sighed as Donna looked at him her eyes sparkling with humour.

“Okay...on one condition...whatever goes on in this bunker stays in this bunker.?”

“You can't be serious Dean!” Sam called out in horror as Dean led Donna off to her room, Jody had put her in the one next to his.

“I am serious Sam...looks like we really are having a damn slumber party at last...pj's on people...I am not braiding Sam's hair though...I would recommend a hot shower first to thaw everyone out and ladies we leave whatever potions up to you.”

Shaking his head in disbelief he ushered Donna to her door, taking her bags inside as she watched him in wonder.

“You are okay with this? Seriously?” she laughed, then stilled as he hooked his hands around her waist and tugged her close.

“When you mentioned it ...that was the first real smile I have seen all day...besides what can be so bad about being pampered huh? I say we have all deserved a little break from reality for a while.” 

He dipped his head and caught her lips in a deep kiss, Donna moaned softly and tugged the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him deeper as she realised what he meant.

This was HIS break from reality for a while and she happened to be the one in front of him she supposed, and who was she to back down from a gorgeous, sweet and brave man kissing her...even if it was just for Christmas.

A few minuets later they broke apart as someone knocked on the door.

“Damn place is like Grand Central Station.” Dean gruffed as he opened the door and was barrelled over by Jody, Alex and Charlie.

“Ladies please! There is plenty of me to go around.” he joked, then swore as he was pushed from the room.

“Everyone has half an hour to get to the kitchen if they want to eat before we get made up like painted whore's” Dean called out as he walked back in to this room, laughing as he heard Sam swear at him through the wall.

Back in Donna's room the women were compiling lists of all the beauty products they had between them, Charlie cheered when she saw that Donna really had packed for the full pamper treatment, every lotion, potion, face mask and manicure implement was all tucked in a bag on the bed, Jody took it and followed the girls while they threw in some of their own stuff, leaving Donna alone to shower and dress.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror twenty later, hair damp and curling around her face, dressed in a black and pink onesie with bunny booties on her feet she sighed.

“Hmm happy Christmas Donna?” she smiled and wandered out into the corridor, following the noise of voices and laughter down the hall and in to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this part is okay, a couple of more chapters and then porn? your choice people! lol


	4. Super hero Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the merriment commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - as I said previously I had viral flu...which lead to me passing out and breaking my hand! Oh the fun I have had lol, thankfully I am on the mend and can type again...slower than usual but at least I can type! 
> 
> I am thinking there will possibly be two more chapters, possibly three as a new year idea struck whilst I was writing this. 
> 
> I will finish it, I never leave fic hanging...my personal pet peeve lol.
> 
> Onesies - not sure if you call them this in America but they are basically footie pyjama's and yes they do come in adult sizes lol my 27 year old nephew loves his spider man one lol his wife doesn't!

Donna could hear muffled conversations overlapping as she took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen doorway, standing on the step she surveyed the room and quickly covered her spurt of laughter with her hand at the sight before her.

Jody, Alex and Charlie were all sitting on the counter top watching the four guys arguing, Jody was the first to spot Donna and beckoned her over, patting the space beside her.

“Get comfy and watch the floor show Sheriff.” she told the blonde smiling.

“What's going on?” Donna whispered to the three grinning women, she couldn't make out much of the men's conversation just a lot of hand gesturing and macho posturing...which looked frankly ridiculous seeing as they were all wearing various superhero onesie's!

“Okay! Charlie can solve this argument, seeing as she bought the things anyway!” Dean told the others and turned, catching sight of Donna he grinned and winked at her, his green eyes dancing with mischief as the men lined up in front of the counter.

“What would you like to know Dean?” Charlie asked, trying valiantly to keep a straight face at the sight before her.

“Which one of us is the greatest super hero?” he asked, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

As if on cue all four of the men struck their best super hero pose.

Dean pulled up the hood of his black Batman onesie...complete with mask and little bat ears attached.

Sam stood straight and proud as Captain America, holding a large saucepan lid as a shield, and staring intently in to the distance.

Kevin grinned as he puffed out his chest of his heavily padded Thor outfit and waved a steak mallet around, almost hitting Castiel who stood frowning down at the large S on his chest and rubbing it absent-mindedly, his Superman cape hanging limply behind him.

The girls risked a glance at each other and could contain their laughter no longer, laughing even harder as the men frowned and looked at each other in confusion.

Charlie coughed and tried to catch her breath as she pretended to consider them all seriously, then hopping off the counter top she pulled her robe off and revealed a Super-girl onesie hiding beneath and declared herself the winner.

That statement only caused the volume to grow as the men called foul, Donna watched delighted as Super-Girl went toe to toe with Batman and announced he was lucky she couldn't find a wonder woman onesie, to which Dean looked horror struck.

“No more damn Amazon's ” he shouted, meanwhile in the background Sam and Kevin where having a spirited fight with their shield and hammer...Donna just shook her head at the absurdity of it all, the noise seemed to settle for a moment until Castiel spoke quietly.

“I should win really as I am the only one that can actually fly.” he explained to a laughing Charlie as she led him from the room, the others following and arguing further.

Donna went to hop down to follow but found herself pinned in by Dean's arms, bracing themselves on either side of her thighs. His eyes bright as he watched her through the mask, his full pink lips pulled in to a smile as he lifted a hand and twisted one of her long blonde curls around his finger.

“Never seen you let your hair down before Sheriff ...I like it” he told her softly, his voice deep and smoky as she rolled her eyes and waggled his bat ears playfully.

“You should have won really, you have the bat cave and everything.” Donna laughed, then the words died in her throat as Dean moved closer and lightly kissed her mouth, his hands lifting her down from the counter top, as he broke the kiss he told her softly.

“You don't tell anyone about this okay?” 

Donna looked up at him puzzled and then her eyes went wide as she realised her hands were still gripping his waist, dropping them quickly she moved away, telling him in a rushed voice.

“I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I mean...” her face flaming with embarrassment as she realised what he must have thought, Dean shook his head sharply and went to speak but she dashed off after the others, leaving him mentally kicking himself.

Sighing he followed in her wake, as he entered the room he saw she was curled up in an armchair, her eyes fixed on the fire as the others appeared to be deep in discussion as to what should be made for dinner, it seemed soup and sandwiches was a clear favourite.

“That okay with you Donna?” Jody asked as she noticed the young woman sitting there for the first time.

“Huh?...oh yes...I'm easy” Donna replied then closed her eyes in dismay as Jody laughed richly and tugged her from the chair, whispering not so quietly.

“I thought that was my line babe...lets go see what we can rustle up huh”? 

Soon everyone was back in the kitchen, each doing an assigned job, the laughing and arguing still filling the air good naturedly. Donna watched them all and wished she could be that relaxed around people.

Donna always kept her guard up, always tried to hold some of her over zealous personality back...it seemed to put a lot of people off she had learnt over the years.

Dean looked over and saw Donna smiling wistfully at something, following her eye-line he realised she was watching Kevin and Alex setting the table, they were giggling and tickling each other, hands brushing 'accidentally' and their faces pink from blushing...Kevin more so than Alex Dean noted with a smile.

Around the kitchen Donna watched covertly, or so she thought, as Charlie laughed at something Cas said and hugged him, Sam had his arm slung casually over his brother shoulders as Dean stirred a huge pot of soup that smelt delicious.

Cute AND he can cook...is there no end to that man's gifts Donna thought as Dean leant down and brushed his lips over Charlie's hair in a brotherly show of affection, his eyes lifting and meeting Donna's as Charlie hugged him and helped Castiel with cutlery.

Donna stood frozen in place under his gaze and unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her middle, her heart clenching as Sam said something and took Dean's attention for a moment, giving her time to break their gaze and move away, busying herself with getting glasses down from the cabinet in front of her.

Donna could feel tears threaten as she took glass after glass down from the shelf, watching so much open affection and displays made her think back to a time when she could reach out a hand and have 'someone' reach back for her, probably her father she thought sadly. Doug had never been very demonstrative in showing his affection...probably because he didn't she mused sadly.  
Dean looked over at her and he could see how lost and lonely she was feeling in that moment, it also seemed she was emptying the entire cupboard of their glassware he thought with a wry smile.

Finally he could stand it no more, with a final taste and stir of the pot he called Sam over and called out to the assembled group.

“Soup's on! Sam don't you dare drop that pot...Jody has all the sandwich fixings in there already so everyone go help yourselves.”

He waited until it was just him and Donna in the kitchen, she appeared to have realised that she had emptied the cupboard and was hurriedly putting the unneeded ones back before anyone had noticed, he stepped up beside her and gently took a glass from her fingers.

Her eyes flashed up to his and she went to step away, tugging her in to his arms he waited for her to look at him again.

“About what I said earlier...” he started but she cut him off quickly.

“I understand...who would believe it anyway...I'm sorry...” Donna rambled, stopping abruptly when Dean placed a fingertip over her lips to shush her, leaning close he whispered in her ear.

“I meant the onesie's Donna...not the fact that I can't seem to stop kissing you...okay?” he explained, smiling as her eyes went wide as realisation dawned.

“Oh...oh! Of course...not a word.” she smiled suddenly and Dean groaned as he closed the space between them and kissed her deeply, he felt her hands slide up over his shoulders, her fingers trailing through the short hair at the nape of his neck, he all but growled at the sensation and wrapping her long blonde hair in his fist he feasted on her mouth, her tongue curling around his as she seemed to melt in to his touch.

Suddenly they broke apart as Sam's voice boomed out.

“It seems they are too busy eating each other to join us for dinner!” 

Donna laughed in Dean's chest as he called his brother some choice names under his breath, wrapping his arm around her waist they walked in to the dining room just in time to hear Sam assure Castiel that the 'Famine' and the apocalypse was not restarting.

“Everything is fine Cas...Classy Sam...real classy.” Dean called out as they took their seats.

“I'm not the one kissing beautiful blondes in the kitchen while our dinner guests starve to death.” Sam told him, winking at Donna good naturedly as she slid in to a seat Dean held out for her

“Jealous man...just so jealous!” the older Winchester quipped as Dean sat Donna next to himself...tugging her chair a little closer than was strictly necessary.

“I forgot the glasses.” Donna told Dean quietly, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“I'll get them.” dropping a kiss on her lips as everyone looked on.

Jody winked at her, Charlie and Alex made kissy faces and dissolved in to laughter as Donna's cheeks went bright pink, as did Kevin's strangely enough.

Dean watched from the doorway, Donna's bright laughter unclenching his heart and filling the bunker as he grinned and joined his family for Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a little shorter than usual...as always kudos and comments feed the beast! Thanks for reading!


	5. Pamper time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...hope you all enjoy this chapter...probably 2 more to go and then we're done! lol

After a loud and plentiful dinner, plates were washed, dishes cleaned and finally everyone flopped in to various seats in the large open 'war' room of the bunker. 

Castiel had lit a fire in the fireplace, and Dean was laying in front of it, stretching out like a contented tiger as he looked around the room at his friends and families happy faces.

It was at moments like this that he missed his parents and Bobby fiercely, they should be there with them, celebrating and having fun...Dean tried to shake the feeling away only to realise that Donna was watching him intently.

After a moment she seemed to make a decision and moved to sit next to him.

“You okay?” she asked softly, touching his leg as she spoke.

Dean nodded and covered her hand with his own for a moment, squeezing her fingers between his.

“You know...the usual...wishing people could be here...glad others are here.” he told her with a small smile.

“I'm missing my parents too...I am so glad you let me be a a part of this Dean.” she told him honestly, looking around the room at the people she now considered friends, laughing and joking amongst themselves.

“You should have been here from the start, I hate to think of you opening your gifts this morning alone...” he paused as he saw colour rush in to her face and she shook her head slightly and smiled at him.

“I'm here now and that's what counts huh?”

Dean nodded as he slowly realised she wouldn't have been opening gifts...she had no one to buy her gifts...no family...very few close friends. He thought back to the joke gifts he had received that morning along with the nice surprises, the leather jacket from Sam to replace his favourite one he had lost so long ago, the tapes and photo album from Donna that held so many memories he thought he had lost.

Sighing for a moment Dean thought of the box that sat in his bedside drawer again, he had been trying to think of the right moment and now didn't seem to be it.

“You being here counts a lot...thanks for agreeing” he told her as he looked around the room.

Suddenly Charlie was on her feet and dashing off in the direction of the bedrooms...Sam sighed and looked pointedly at Dean, his lips pursed, his eyebrows drawn together.

“What's up Sammy?” He frowned as Charlie bounded back n the room and Jody clapped her hands together in anticipation.

“Did you think we had forgotten boys?” Charlie singsonged as she sat crossed legged in the middle of the room and the women began rummaging through the box and laughing.

“Son of a bitch...” Dean grumbled as he watched Alex pounce on Kevin and sat on his lap to stop him wriggling away.

“PAMPER TIME” Jody called out,waving an ominously pink bottle as she tugged Sam in to a sitting position opposite her.

Charlie took Cas's hand and began to talk to him about hand massages and nail polish...he looked over at Dean stricken and confused, Dean laughed.

“Just go with it pal...it doesn't hurt I swear. So Donna what are you going to do with me?” He asked softly, watching as she bit her lip and considered his face.

He was clean shaven for once and she smiled as an idea began to form in her mind, she chewed on her lip nervously.

“Are you sure about this?” She started...only for Sam to cut in before Dean could speak.

“Yes he is sure, if I have to have a damn manicure and whatever else Jody has planed, then so does he!” Sam snapped as Jody laughed and began smothering hand cream over the younger Winchesters hands.

“Yeah I promised...do your worst Sheriff.” 

Donna grabbed a throw pillow and set it in front of her, and motioned for Dean to lay down, as he did so she opened her legs until her thighs were brushing his shoulders and Dean was looking up in to her face smiling.

“Now close your eyes” she told him softly, Dean frowned and then mentally shrugged and did as she asked, settling himself and waiting, suddenly he felt felt Donna's hands cup his jaw, she had some kind of lotion spread over her fingers as she began to rub a sweet smelling potion in to his skin.  
Dean opened his eyes at the contact and Donna just gave him a look before he settled back again, forcing himself to relax as Donna began wiping the lotion away with cotton balls, making firm strokes up his face, her finger tips gently massaging his face as Dean felt a cooling liquid being applied to his skin. 

Dean really wanted to watch her face as she did this, from his position , looking up at Donna she really was a sight to behold but he began to feel strangely peaceful and relaxed as her fingers massaged and caressed his skin, his face and neck, her hands drifting over his jaw, over and over, made Dean think of the other places she could touch him like this.

Charlie's bark of laughter made him suddenly realise they wasn't alone and Dean tried to back his thoughts away, laying on his back in a black onesie was going to leave little to the imagination if certain body parts got perky at Donna's feather light touches.

Dean moved his hands until they were holding Donna's ankles loosely, his fingers creeping under the pant leg of her onesie, Dean felt Donna start at the contact and held her ankles a little tighter, rubbing his thumb over the ankle bone in small circles.

He felt Donna's breath touch his ear as she spoke softly.

“I was meant to be relaxing you.” she told him, he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Touching you is relaxing me...so is whatever you are slapping on my face.” he chuckled as he felt Donna smear some sweet smelling mask over his skin.

“Nice choice Donna, Dean could use some prettying up.” Jody joked as she watched Donna apply a face mask to Dean, she had just done the same to Sam...but with not quite as much tenderness she noted as she watched them, if she was honest with herself Jody could not recall a time when Dean had looked so relaxed either.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Dean asked after a few moments.

“Yes but lay still and try not to move your face too much.” she instructed him, Dean felt her getting up and moving away...much to his disappointment, only to realise she had gone to retrieve the bag of nail polish from Charlie.

Dean looked around and suddenly his face broke in to a huge smile as he caught sight of the three men on the couch.

Sam was plastered in some bright blue face mask, his eyes trained on Dean with vengeance, Kevin sat smiling in a gross looking brown mask but it was Castiel's expression that made him curl up laughing on the floor.

The poor angel's face was smothered in a thick layer of purple goo, his piecing blue eyes trained on Dean like a Deer caught in the headlights.

“You okay over there Cas?” Dean asked between bouts of laughter, trying to catch his breath.

“Why is this meant to be relaxing and therapeutic? I can feel the molecules sinking in to my skin Dean!” he told him worriedly.

“It's okay...its a human thing...mainly women though I guess. Makes them think look prettier for us guys...or gals.” Dean told a giggling Charlie who nodded her head in agreement.

“Works for some Castiel...not all” Donna told him softly as she sat next to Dean and began painting her nails the same shade of pink as her onesie.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Donna's ear “Some women are just naturally beautiful.” he told her honestly, she smiled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Thank you.” 

“Do you see what Jody did to me Dean?” Sam groused, waggling his fingers in his brothers direction, Dean frowned then suddenly realised that Sam's fingernails were shocking pink!

“Cute...nice choice Jody.” he laughed as Sam just shook his head in despair.

“Batman would never have pink nails...I was thinking black...matches your outfit.” the blonde laughed as Dean looked at her in horror.

“Seriously?” he groaned, then stopped as Donna took his hand in her own and began smoothing some cool hand lotion in to his skin, Dean looked down and watched as Donna threaded her fingers through his, skin that had been battered, bruised and covered in blood so many times he didn't want to even think about it.

Donna felt him tense and looked up at him, his eyes were still downcast and lost in thought, at that moment he looked looked very unsure and almost disgusted that Donna went to pull her hands away.

“Don't stop...too many thoughts is all.” he told her reassuringly, almost moaning as she began to massage his hands a little firmer, hers looked so small and delicate against his own that he wanted to capture them and keep them safe.

Dean had no idea were those thoughts had come from, he knew he was attracted to Donna...had been ever since he had seen her chowing down so heartily on that powdered doughnut when they had first met, but he had since seen a deep vulnerability in her that he had found himself thinking of her many times, wondering if she was okay...or happy.

Part of him knew that if...no scratch that 'when' he got with Donna that it would mean more than the one night stands he had up until then...he wanted it to mean more, to mean something, because she meant something...he just had to figure out what.

Donna sat in silence carefully painting Dean's nail's, tilting his hand this way and that until she was finally satisfied with the results.

“All done...what do you think?” she asked, laughter in her voice as she watched him inspect them, his brow furrowed, biting his lip as he looked over at her slightly worried expression.

“Well I think I missed the Goth phase but its not to bad, better than Sam's anyway.” he smiled, moving to kiss her when she pushed him back and shook her head.

“Uh none of that...not until you have washed that face mask off anyway.” she told him, her cheeks pinking as he jumped to his feet and run off towards the bathroom, Castiel, Sam and Kevin hot on his heels.

“Oh that was fun.” Charlie giggled, bending to paint her toenails as they listened to the men arguing and laughing from the bathroom.

“I can't believe they let us do that...I think Donna can take credit for that.” Jody told the blushing blonde as she dropped on to the sofa next to Alex.

“I see you and Kevin are getting pretty close.” 

“Yeah...he's kinda sweet for a prophet/geek huh?” the teenager laughed, dabbing perfume on her wrists.

“He's still male...I know I know...just be smart okay?” her new mother told her gently.

Alex looked over and nodded then whispered.

“He asked me to sneak in his room tonight...to play video games.” 

The three older women looked at each other and smiled, laughter soon bubbling up as Charlie told her in all seriousness.

“Oh sweetie I think that boys a keeper for sure.”

“Which one of us is a keeper?” Dean asked as they walked back in to the room and caught the tail end of their conversation.

Cas looked mildly concerned and shook his head vehemently.

“No one can keep me...I am an angel of the lord.”

“Calm down I don't think they were referring to you.” Dean explained as Cas sat next to Charlie again and allowed her to stroke his soft face.

“I find the texture oddly soothing...thank you.” 

“You are very welcome...and on that note I am taking Angel boy here and introducing him to Star Wars...seeing as neither one of us sleep much” she smiled, tugging Castiel along behind her.

A moment later Alex grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him off, laughing as Jody told them not to play video games too late...Kevin had the good graces to look slightly embarrassed as Alex snagged a sprig of Mistletoe from above the fireplace.

Jody and Donna cleaned up the mess and packed the beauty products away while Dean and Sam went to make hot chocolate, and gossip as all good brothers do.

“So what's going on with you two? You seem kind of hooked on her...I haven't seen you like this since you was with Cassie and that was years ago.” Sam asked as they put the finishing touches to their drinks, Dean spiking his with Whiskey ...it was Christmas after all.

“I like her a lot Sam...I don't know...I'll just have to play it by ear you know?”

Sam nodded in agreement and busied themselves with making the girls drinks.

Out in the war room Donna and Jody were having basically the same conversation.

“I don't know what's going on...I know I like him...who couldn't really.” Donna explained as she gathered the last of the bottles together.

“Do you think he wants more than just a hook up or what?” the older Sheriff asked.

“I wish I knew...I get the feeling its just a fling for him...and I guess I am fine with that ...I mean I have to be...it would be nice to if it was more though huh?” Donna explained softly as Dean and Sam reappeared with their drinks.

“Come on Sammy...Season two of 'Game of Thrones' has our name on it” and with that Jody and Sam wandered off to his room with a cheerful wave and wink to the pair.

“Ah...subtle as ever” Dean smiled, handing Donna her drink he linked his hand with hers and together they walked back towards the bedrooms.

Stopping outside her door Dean paused and looked at her, he was trying to figure out what to say...to say anything.

“Uh so...thanks again for letting me be a part of the craziness.” Donna told him, her voice light and hesitant, when suddenly Dean wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her to his room, pulling her inside and closing the door, he placed both their drinks down and turned towards her startled expression. 

“Look I wanted to give you something...I was going to do it when I got to your motel and then everything happened and anyway...just wait here a moment okay?” he explained in a rush as he went to his bedside drawer and pulled out the box, turning slowly Donna realised he had a gift in his hands and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

“Dean you don't have to do this...just being here has been the best present I have had in a long time.”

“I had this made for you last month...I was going to bring it down to you a few days ago and ask if you wanted to come here for Christmas but I chickened out...figured you had plans or a guy who would get pissy if I bought you a present...I talked myself out of it I guess.” he told her honestly as she frowned at him.

“You had it made? For me?” her voice was barely a whisper as he moved closer to her and placed the box in her trembling hands.

Donna dropped and sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at him puzzled as she slowly opened the box, her throat tightened as she saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet nestled inside.

“Dean...it's beautiful...I can't take this.” she told him as she turned the bracelet over in her hands, itching to put it on but too stunned to believe it was actually real.

“Its a copy of one my Mom used to wear, there's protection charms and things on there...I thought it might keep you a little safer.” he explained as he took it from her shaking fingers and put it on for her.

“Really? Dean...it's amazing...oh goodness now I'm crying...not Christmas until someone cries huh?” she told him, wiping her eyes and looking ta each charm in turn, each one hand crafted and so pretty that Donna wanted to run and show everybody but looking up at Dean's tense face she suddenly smiled and launched herself at him, laughing as he gave a cry of surprise and fell back on the bed, his arms around her waist keeping hold of her tight.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you” Donna told him,peppering his cheeks and brow and nose with kisses, until finally he huffed in annoyance and brought her face down to meet his lips, sighing at the contact he buried his hands in her hair and took the kiss from playful to sinful in a heartbeat.

Donna pulled back and looked down at him, his green eyes shining with mischief and something she couldn't identify, suddenly he flipped them and she was looking up at him, laughing as he whispered in her ear.

“Stay with me tonight.”

The laughter died in her throat at his words and she nodded shyly, then pulled his lips back to hers with a sigh.


	6. surprise gifts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas naughtiness at last lol

Donna's head was swimming as Dean suddenly shifted them again, laying on their sides, their lips never leaving each others as his hand slipped beneath her, his other hand coming to cup her face, Donna gripped his shoulders and let herself drown in the sensations of his mouth on hers.

Dean slipped his hand down from her face to tug her even closer, his fingers twisting in the soft fleece of her onesie, her skin was screaming for his touch and she lifted her hand to the zipper at the front, only to have Dean beat her to it, they chuckled in to each others mouths as their fingers met on the clasp.

“Great minds think alike huh?” Dean told her as he moved back a little, pulling the zipper down slowly, his eyes never leaving hers , Donna smiled and raised her hand to the zipper on his Batman onesie, opening the zip maddeningly slowly, the same as he was doing.

“You are killing me woman.” He all but growled against her skin as he lowered his head to kiss up along between the valley of her breasts, Dean sucked in a breath as Donna's hand trailed teasingly over the heated flesh of his chest, suddenly he sat back and began tugging at the offending article.

“How am I suppose to get this damn thing off without looking like a complete ass.” he moaned, hopping around pulling the cloth from his body, Donna laughed and arched her hips, shimmying out of her own onesie as he stood at the foot of the bed naked and watching her with hungry eyes.

“Like that.” she told him, yelping in surprise as he fell back on to the bed beside her.

“Now if I had known you was naked under that thing the whole time I think bedtime would have been much earlier.” he told as he pressed kisses along her jaw, down her neck , his hand grasping her waist so he could pull her closer to him, their skin meeting and touching as Donna sighed and stroked her fingers through his short hair.

Part of her knew this was a one time thing and that she should feel sad about it but the other part of her was screaming at her to have some fun while she could and just let herself enjoy the time she was going to spend with him.

Thankfully her fun and wanton side won out and Donna decided that she was going to allow herself to experience Dean Winchester to the fullest.

Pushing him on to his back she looked down in to his surprised green eyes as she lowered her mouth to his lips, a smile on her own at his shock, Donna trailed her tongue over his lips and giggled as he growled under her and opened his mouth for her kisses, her hands sliding over his chest and arms, memorising them for future fantasies, mapping his skin with her fingertips.

Donna kissed slowly down his chest as Dean caught his breath as she nipped at his nipples, looking down his body as the blonde licked and kissed over every inch of his skin, his body jolted as her tongue slipped in to his belly button and made him squirm in a shocked delight.

Donna looked up at him with teasing eyes “You okay there sugar?” she giggled as Dean scrunched his eyes closed as her fingers walked lower down his abdomen, across his hips until her fingers closed around his full cock.

Dean opened his eyes and nodded, moaning her name as her mouth closed the tip, her tongue swirling over the engorged end, his hand twisting in the bedsheets as her mouth slipped lower, her eyes never leaving his, she smiled around him as she noted his eyes were a startled shade of emerald, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he fought the urge to thrust his hips and take himself deeper in to her hot wet mouth.

Donna moved her hand to the base of his heavy member, her mouth placing open mouthed kisses along the shaft, watching as Dean fought and inevitably lost control as his hips jerked once, placing her hand on his hips she held him in place and looked up in to his flushed face, he brought one hand to cradle the back of her head, his fingers trailing through her blonde hair as she whispered against his skin.

“Is this okay Dean?” she asked, her eyes dancing as he nodded and jerked unconsciously again, Donna arched an eyebrow as she studied his wrecked face.

“Something you want handsome?” she whispered against the skin on his straining shaft.

“Dammit women you are going to kill me...please Donna” he breathed as her mouth moved again and again over his satiny skin, steel wrapped in velvet Donna mused as she moved up his body again, her fingers never leaving his cock, sliding slowly and teasing over the skin.

“What do you want Dean?” Donna questioned as her teeth grazed over his perky nipples, suddenly she was on her side, facing away from Dean, a cry pulled from her lips as she felt his mouth kissing the back of her neck, across her shoulders, Dean slipped a knee between her thighs and lined himself up with her wet sex.

“I want you and you damn well know it.” his voice husky in her ear as he fought to regain some kind of control on his raging hormones.

Donna cried out in shocked pleasure as she felt him slipping inside her, he lifted her leg giving himself greater access as Donna lifted her arm to wrap around his head, her neck stretching at the sensation of being fully filled.

Donna's body was shaking, Dean didn't know that he was the first man she had been with since Doug, that her body was stretching to accommodate him as her body pushed back against him for more – her mind snipped that he was bigger than her ex and Donna felt her eyes roll back in her head as he shifted slightly, rocking his hips as he was finally settled deep.

“Oh god baby you feel so good.” he whispered in her ear as she twisted her neck to place wet and sloppy kisses on his mouth as he moved inside her.

Donna hooked her leg behind his knee and whimpered in pleasure as Dean's hand sought out her wet pussy, his fingers dancing lightly over her even as he kept up a steady rhythm behind, his black painted fingertips seeking and finding her clit, Donna tensed at the sensation and then let out a long moan as his fingers stroked her in to a mind tumbling orgasm, she was aware of calling out his name. Of hearing Dean whispering her name over and over like a chant as he pulled from her body and rolled her on to her back.

She lifted hazy eyes to his as he pushed back deep inside her, her back arched and she watched dumb struck as Dean leaned his head down to lick and tease at her erect nipples, standing pink and firm against her creamy skin.

Donna watched in awe as Dean worshipped her body, soft words and heated kisses searing her skin, his cock buried deep inside her as his hips snapped a furious pace, Dean bowed his head to her chest and was breathing deeply, Donna lifted a shaking hand to touch his cheek, the air was knocked from her lungs as he turned his head and caught her finger between his lips and sucked on it hungrily.

His eyes were blown wide with lust, his arms shaking from exertion and pure stamina, the biceps standing hard and breathtaking as Donna moved her hands over him, he was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen she thought to herself.

Dean smiled suddenly and leant down, his mouth scorching hers from the passion in his kiss as he whispered in her ear.

“You are the beautiful one baby. I want to watch your face when you cum this time.” 

Donna hadn't realised she had spoken aloud and she blushed furiously and then moaned his name when he slipped a finger between their bodies and he sought out her clit once again, his finger rubbing and pinching the engorged button as Donna watched him, helplessly lost and drowning in the most incredible sensations her body had ever experienced.

Donna watched as Dean lifted her hips and settled himself even deeper, her arms came up to find something to hold on to too, she felt she need an anchor to keep herself from flying apart, Dean's eyes were intense and his smile delicious as he watched her fly apart, her body closing around his like a hot fist, her mouth open on a silent moan as she couldn't tear her eyes from his if her life depended on it, she watched fascinated and completely lost as Dean's hips snapped forward once more and he came hard, his body bending over hers as words poured from his mouth as he filled her completely, his body shuddering through his own intense orgasm.

Slumping back on the bed Dean pulled Donna to his side and smiled in to her hair as she tangled her legs with his, their breathing slowing down as he traced lazy patterns over her sweat slicked skin, Donna lay holding on to him, trying hard to catalogue the feelings and sensations still coursing through her body, her brain felt frazzled and she looked up at Dean almost shyly, he looked down and caught her lips in a heated kiss, groaning as she all but climbed up his body once again.

“Give me a few minuets sweetheart...not as young as I used to be...although I really wish I was right now” he chuckled as Donna laughed against his chest.

“You do huh?” she asked, leaning back a little to get a better look at his face, he crossed one arm behind his head, the other still holding her tight, he nodded happily.

“I would be very happy to do that all night blondie.” he laughed, Donna ducked her head and smiled.

Wondering suddenly if that was Dean's way of letting her know this was a one time deal only...or one night anyway...she wished it wasn't but she wasn't foolish enough to ask or even expect more.

Donna knew that in a day or so she would be going back to reality and Dean?

Well Dean would be saving the world again she supposed, he would hardly have time to pop back to visit and take her out on dates or stay over for the weekend...not with the job he did anyway.

Unbeknownst to Donna, Dean was wondering if that would be a feasible idea...but who was he kidding. 

Donna wanted a man who be would be there to snuggle with in front of the TV, to take her to the movies and dinner and just be able to be with her ...hunting was not a 9-5 job and he realised that, although at that moment he wished he had a regular life and a regular job, looking down at Donna he realised this woman was someone he could quite happily see himself with in 50 years...most of the time Dean Winchester was happy to make it through the next month without dying....again.

Dean felt Donna kiss along his jaw, her mouth seeking his, smiling he shifted so she could lay over his chest, as her tongue swirled and mated with his Dean realised this woman could make him a very happy man...he just had to figure out if she felt the same.


	7. Reality bites, You Betcha!

The next couple of days went past in a blur for Donna, they were snowed in and she had to make a phone call to work to assure everyone she was fine and that her shifts were covered but other than that it felt like a mini vacation from reality.

Other than that it was almost a dream for Donna to spend time with people who were genuinely her friends, not just colleagues or people in her town, who were polite and always cordial but Donna was the Sheriff...set apart a little from everyone else as she hadn't grown up in Clearwater...and a lot of the townsfolk were related in some way or other to Doug.

Dean discovered in those couple of days that Donna could sing and cook up a storm...he wasn't sure which one he was happiest about but his mind kept flicking back to the moment he had stepped in to the kitchen and heard her singing along to the radio, the hairs prickled on the back of his neck as he stood silently in the doorway and just watched her move around the kitchen her voice blending in smoothly with a Nickleback song playing in the background as she swayed to the beat.

“This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with”

Dean must have made some kind of noise because Donna suddenly turned and caught him watching, a red tinge creeping up her cheeks as she watched him just watching her.

“Sorry found my guilty pleasure huh? I warble when I cook...”

“You can sing” Dean stated simply, his eyes wide as he stepped down in to the kitchen.

“No not really...not in front of people anyway” her rich laugh wrapped around him as she continued “I don't want to abuse people's ears too much” she smiled, then checking the timer on the wall she dashed to the oven and slid a perfectly golden pie from the oven, the aroma attacking Dean's senses as he just stood there wordlessly.

“I also bake when I am at a loose end.” she smiled, laughing nervously as Dean started to stalk her around the kitchen.

“Where the hell have you been hiding Donna Hanscum.” he asked as he pinned her against the counter top, wiping a smidge of flour from her cheek as she looked up at him with puzzled eyes.

“In my little town” she told him breathlessly as his hands slid up to cup her face, her hands clutching at his waist as he dipped and kissed her thoroughly.

Dean moved his lips over her neck and throat as he whispered against her skin.

“I wish I had found you there a hell of a long time ago.” he told her softly.

Donna pulled back and looked up in to this green eyes, she saw honesty there and she didn't know how to react to it for a moment, she had been trying to keep things as light and easy between them. As she was sure Dean wanted that, she knew this wasn't more than a fling for Christmas for him and she didn't want him to think she was a clingy type of woman but she wanted nothing more than to have something real with him.

“Well I was married up until a few years ago so that might have been sticky.” she smiled up at his now scowling face, she noticed Sam walk through the kitchen door at that moment and could have kissed the younger Winchester for saving her having to say any more.

“Pie? You made us pie?” Sam asked hopefully, ducking expertly out of Dean's range as he went to slap him.

“No she made me pie...didn't you?” he asked, hope lacing his voice.

“Well I think you can share as I made six, don't try and eat that now you will burn yourself.” she scolded both of the hunters as they went to reach for a pie each. Slapping their hands away she ordered them out of the kitchen.

“Out of my kitchen...or no pie for either of you.” she told them laughing, snapping a dish towel at Dean's behind as he went to answer back.

“Your kitchen?” he asked smiling as he peeked around the corner of the doorway, out of flicking reach.

“While I am cooking in it anyhow.” Donna laughed, rolling her eyes as Sam told the others about the pies only for Dean to moan in dismay.

“Seriously! Sammy! You couldn't keep your trap shut?” he bellowed after his younger brother, leaving a flustered and confused Donna in his wake.

After the first night that Donna had spent with Dean she wasn't surprised when he steered in to his room every night after that, his lips moulding hers as he pushed the door open, steering her inside and kicking the door shut behind them. Every night they had made love...Sex...Donna's mind tried to think of it as the latter but it sure felt more like the first, Dean was always tender and gentle, his hands and lips making her more confident and eager to try anything he wanted or asked.

Dean whispered sweet words and praise for Donna's body, he had a mild fetish it seemed about her hair...Donna had laughed at him the first time he had laid next to her just letting the soft curls drip through his fingers.

“Enjoying yourself there Mr Winchester?” she asked cheekily as she fought to get her breath back.

“More than I have I ever imagined...it's like spun silk...so soft.” he told her as he lowered his lips to hers again and again,, Donna moaned and arched up in to his touch, his words washing over her as she drowned in the feelings he always managed to evoke.

Sam had cornered her one morning and asked not so subtle questions about her feelings for Dean, Donna had tried to be as honest as she could without Sam knowing the depth of feelings she had for his brother.

“He is a wonderful man Sam...”

“He is...sometimes...can be a stubborn bull head when he wants to be.” Sam smiled.

Donna nodded and turned to make tea for them both but paused as Sam touched her wrist lightly.

“He isn't good at using his words though Donna...he never seems to think he deserves to be happy, you make him happy you know that right?” 

“I hope so. He is pretty special to me Sam...” Donna's words were cut off by Dean barrelling in to the kitchen in search of coffee, he stopped when he saw them both standing so close together and frowned at his brother.

“Everything okay?” he asked softly, worry lacing his voice.

Sam sighed and looked over at Donna as if Dean's stance answered his earlier admission.

“Everything is fine Dean...we were making tea...want some?” Sam asked, laughing as Dean scrunched up his nose and headed for the coffee machine but not before he had kissed Donna thoroughly on the way past.

Donna took a moment to clear her head as Dean softened the kiss and moved away. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes at his brothers clumsy show of "she's mine".

All too soon the snow cleared and Donna knew it was time to go home, time to get back to the real world and leave the cocoon of them behind in the bunker. Dean seemed more than a little reluctant to take her back to her own car that had been left at the motel, he had dragged his heels until finally it was just them left in the bunker.

Charlie had caught a ride back with Jody and Alex, while Kevin Sam and Cas had gone out to buy more supplies...more than likely they wanted to give them some time alone Donna mused. She doubted the guys wanted to see her cry as Dean broke things off between them but she knew it was coming and was more than a little ready for it.

“Back to the real world huh?” Dean told her as he carried her bags down to the bunker, the silence had hung heavy between them as Donna had packed her things up, much of it from Dean's room. There was so much she had wanted to say but knew she couldn't or shouldn't that she wanted to scream.

“I guess so” she told him simply as she climbed in to Baby and waited for him to put her bag in the back seat.

Dean seemed lost in his own world as he climbed back in to the car and started back towards the Daisy chain motel, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to solve a huge puzzle and he hadn't a clue where to start.

As they drove he kept glancing over at her, as if he wanted to ask her something. He wanted to ask her to stay but he knew she couldn't, he wanted to ask her on a damn date at least but his mind scrambled all the reasons Donna should be kept out of their world as much as possible.

A couple of times Donna had caught him looking over at her and she tried to smile but every time it felt forced and brittle. Donna just wished that he would say something....give her some kind of clue that he might swing by to see her again that maybe their time together was more than just a fling to him, but the only time he spoke was to complain about the road conditions or the weather.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they pulled in to the parking lot of the motel, thankfully Donna's car was still sitting where she left it...even it was half buried in snow.

“Lucky I always carry a shovel huh?” Dean told her as he got out of the car and moved to the truck to, pulling out the shovel he set to work without another word, clearing the snow as quickly as possible it seemed to Donna.

Climbing from the semi warm confines of baby Donna stood and watched him for a moment, telling herself she wasn't adding yet another memory to the hundreds Dean had already given her over the last few days.

“Dean you don't have to do that.” she started but he just flicked his eyes to hers and she said no more...not until he had stowed her bags in her trunk and the car was running and warming up.

“You drive safe and text me or something you get home.” he told her, she nodded numbly and stepping forward she hugged him and closed her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her, his nose buried in her hair as he breathed he in deep.

“I wish...” he started but Donna cut him off, tipping her head back she caught his lips and swallowed whatever else he was trying to say. Donna was scared he was going to apologise or make her false promises and her heart could not take that.

Parting slowly she looked up at him and told him honestly. 

“This has been the most amazing Christmas of my life Dean and I have you to thank for that...you made me part of your family and lets not spoil it with regrets already huh? Besides it's not like you are completely rid of me just yet …you are still coming to New years eve at my place right?” she asked, not breathing until he nodded, a tight smile on his lips.

Sliding in to the car she gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

“Back to reality for everyone I guess...um feel free...to bring a date...or whatever...bye Dean.” He frowned at her words but before he could form a reply she was already driving away.

Looking in her rear view mirror she saw him standing in the parking lot, looking angry and confused, his hands tucked in to the back pocket of his ripped jeans as he watched her drive away.

Dean's mind was reeling, Donna had obviously got a date already for new years...that was why she told him to bring someone. His temper flared and began to gnaw at him as he hadn't realised she was involved with anyone but then again he hadn't asked...but she hadn't said a damn word!


	8. Conversations and Cellphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!   
> I am aiming to get the last part up tonight too!

Dean explained all this to Sam, Kevin and Cas once he got back to the bunker, his voice loud and booming as he paced the kitchen, his arms gesturing wildly as he ranted.

Cas and Kevin looked at Sam in surprise at Dean's outburst then took themselves off to the library leaving the brothers alone.

“Are you sure that's what she meant Dean? Look all I am saying is that Donna seemed pretty into you the whole time she was here.” Sam tried to reason as Dean slumped in a chair and looked up at him sadly.

“She couldn't wait to get away Sammy...Who am I kidding huh? Woman like that with a loser like me? It's like a bad joke.” Dean grimaced and dropped his head to the table top in defeat.

Sam sat opposite and shook his head in wonder, his big brother calling himself a loser...what a joke...the man had no idea how much of a hero he truly was.

“Donna told me she cared about you... a lot...we talked at breakfast the other day. I got the impression she thought you was treating the whole thing like a holiday fling. Mentioned something about the bunker being like Vegas...that reality didn't apply here.”

Dean lifted his head slowly and looked at Sam in surprise, his mind back tracking to Donna's words.

“She said something about reality back at the motel parking lot...Damn it.” he cried suddenly jumping to his feet and pacing again.

Sam frowned and watched as his brother stomped to and fro across the kitchen, mumbling to himself and shaking his head in anger. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Sam in surprise.

“I said that...the first night here...just before we...Jesus Sammy! She thinks its meant nothing...that I didn't have any feelings for her or anything! That she was just a break from reality while we had a nice Christmas!” Dean looked stricken at the thought and sunk slowly in to his seat again.

“Did you ask her out on a date at least?” Sam asked then seeing the guilty expression on his brothers face he shook his head.

“Damn it Dean! What was she supposed to think! Why the hell didn't you?” the younger Winchester raged.

Dean was on his feet again and leaning across the table “Because I am a damn idiot that's why! Why is that such a shock for you? Screw up Dean...ain't it just his way to find a women he actually gives a fuck about and he makes her think she was just an easy lay!” he shouted, his voice bouncing off the kitchen tiles.

“You are none of those things and you know it.” Sam told him quietly, wondering if Dean even knew himself how much he cared for the blonde sheriff.

“You think I should call her or something...ask her out...Damn it! What if she has a date lined up for New years now? What am I gonna do?” Dean's voice had an edge of desperation about it.

“Maybe you need to think about what you really want with this woman Dean before you confuse her even more...I know you care but I get the feeling that Donna is a forever kind of person and...” Sam let his voice drop away as Dean spoke softly continuing his sentence.

“And I don't know if I am gonna be shot or fall on a blade of a knife tomorrow...I know.  
This is what happened with Lisa you know...I thought I could have it all but we tried and we couldn't make it work and looked what happened.” Dean told his brother sadly, jumping slightly as his phone beeped in his pocket.

“You need to remember that Donna isn't Lisa, she is a cop who faces crap everyday...not a soccer mom.” Sam told him as Dean picked up his cell phone. 

Pulling it out he read the screen quickly and took a deep breath before answering.

“Hi Honey.” then winced at his words.

“Uh hi Dean...just letting you guys know I got home safely...and I wanted to say thanks again for Christmas and my gift and...and...and everything I guess.” Donna stumbled over her words, her face flushed with colour as she heard Dean chuckle softly on the other end.

“Yeah me too...so I guess we will see you in a couple of days huh?” 

“Yeah I hope you can make it...all of you...and let the others know they are free to bring dates too of course.” Donna bit her lip after she spoke hoping he would say something...anything to let her know he wouldn't be bringing someone, she really hoped he wouldn't but who was she kidding...he was Dean Winchester after all and not many women could resist that charm. She sure didn't.

“I'll let them know...although I am not sure Cas knows many female Angels” Dean laughed softly and looked over at Sam for help, his younger brother just shrugged his shoulders and left the kitchen quietly.

“Oh I am sure he could fine someone he is a sweetheart...well I better let you go... and um yeah okay so see you soon?” Donna knew her voice was about to break and needed to hang up as soon as she could.

“Yeah...soon. Bye Donna.” and with that Dean clicked off the phone before his throat threatened to strangle him at the words he wanted to shout at her.

Dean lowered his head to the table and started thinking about what he really wanted...and needed in his life.

Donna stared down at the phone in her hands and was not surprised to see tear drops splashing across the surface, she was a stupid stupid woman if she thought she could get over Dean Winchester that easily. 

Allowing herself a good wallow and sulk for an hour she stood up and set her mind on making sure her party went off without a hitch, after phoning round the few friends she had in town and the Deputies too she had a makeshift list.

Donna made sure to call Deputy Bowers, he was new to the area with his young wife and knew they didn't know many people in town yet. She laughed as she heard his wife Tracey whoop at the opportunity of a party and added two more names to her list.

Shortly after Jody called, confirming that herself and Alex would be there and most likely Kevin too, he seemed to be glued to her new daughters side pretty much all the time now, which Jody found absolutely adorable...and she had told Kevin who had proceeded to blush furiously at her words.

Donna laughed as she imagined the scene, she hadn't realised how much she missed Jody, Alex and Charlie until they wasn't just THERE to speak too any more and Donna told the dark haired sheriff as much.

“I know what you mean little sister...bonding in the bunker with boys...sounds like a bad porno huh? Even if only some of us got any action.” Jody laughed and Donna felt her face flame.

“Now Jody whatever do you mean to imply!” she asked in her most haughty voice.

“Oh come on! You expect me to believe while I was watching TV with Sammy you and Dean were doing needlepoint?”

Donna couldn't contain her laughter at her friends words and let out a peel of laughter.

“No...we wasn't...Damn I wish I could go back in time you know” Donna sighed at last.

“Why go back? Move forward ...you two are so sweet on each other you are like walking candy canes...he asked you out right? Dinner? Movie? Sex on the back seat of the Dean-mobile?” Jody asked.

“No...and I didn't expect him too either before you start...I know what it was for him Jody and I have to just make do with that I guess.”

“Make do my ass! So you ask him out! You are a grown ass woman!” Jody raged down the phone.

“No I am done with being with guys who don't really want to be with me and we both know Dean...he is so damn sweet and noble that he would date and probably even marry me if he thought that is what he SHOULD do...No a fling was what he wanted and what I have to accept...besides I think he may be bringing a date with him on New Years.” as she spoke those words Donna had to pull the phone from her ear as Jody started shouting!

“What? Why in hell is he bringing a date! Of all the low down..underhanded just plain fucking mean things to do to you Donna?” 

“I told him to...look I know it was a fling...I want Dean to know I know it was just a fling. If I can't be with him Donna I want him to be happy with someone he does want okay...please just leave it alone.” Donna told her as forcefully as her voice would allow, her heart was breaking and she didn't need Jody to be calling Dean and chewing his ear off about it.

“I need to keep him as a friend if I can at least okay?” she pleaded, finally Jody agreed and hung up the phone...her anger simmering as she dialled Dean's number.

On the third ring she heard Dean's deep voice mumble hello, he sounded drunk and almost like she had woken him up.

“You are a damn fool Dean Winchester!” she shouted down the phone, Alex was walking past the doorway at that moment and stopped dead in her tracks at Jody's words. Moving closer she scooted next to Jody so she could hear Dean's reply.

“Hello to you too Sheriff and yes I know ...anything else you would like to tell me or should I just let you leave a message so I can listen to it on repeat!” he all but growled down the phone.

“What the hell are you doing to Donna?” 

“Huh? Nothing....” before Dean could continue Jody cut in quickly.

“Exactly and that is why you are a damn fool...that little girl loves you ...god only knows why! I thought Bobby had raised smart boys but I guess I was wrong!” Jody snapped.

“Hey now don't you bring Bobby in to thi...loves me? Huh? No she doesn't...does she?” Dean asked, his voice low and puzzled.

“You think she is like the usual women you carry on with? Alex cover your ears honey please....She isn't just a cheap piece of skirt for you go sniffing around...she is a lovely woman and she deserves better than how you are treating her.” Jody told him, after Alex had dutifully covered her ears and rolled her eyes at her newly adopted mother.

“Hi Alex” Dean dead-panned as he let Jody's words sink in.

“Hi Dean! And I agree with Jody.” he heard the teenager pipe up.

Smiling slightly at the teenagers words he rubbed his hand across his tired eyes, pushing the bottle of Whiskey away as he stood and walked over to his bed.

“Yeah you and everyone else sweetheart...I am going to talk to her at her party...I want to be with her Jody but this life I lead...” he didn't get to finish as Jody cut him off yet again.

“You mean the dangerous job you have which might mean you won't be home ever again...yeah I know about jobs like that...so does Donna...we do it every damn day Dean Winchester. You really think all Donna does is sit behind a desk and file paperwork because I know first hand she doesn't. She could walk in to a hold up, a battery case gone wrong, damn it Dean I had gun pulled on me once during a routine traffic stop...no job is safe...everyone of us everyday is at risk...but we go on about our lives...making plans...being as happy as we can hopefully be.  
I lost my son and my husband and my....Bobby and I wanted to curl up and die sometimes but now I have Alex to think about...to make me be that extra bit watchful...to consider what I might be walking in to ...doesn't mean I am gonna be any safer but it means I haven't given up on life.” Jody explained to him as Alex hugged her side.

Dean thought about Jody's words...no one was ever truly safe...no one was ever really out of harms way...but they didn't just give up and be alone, they fought for what they loved and wanted and that was what made life worth living.

“I am going to make her see ...I want to be with her Jody, I just have to make her realise she means more than just a easy lay to me.” Dean told her as honestly as he could. As an afterthought he added.

“Probably should have made Alex cover her ears again huh?” he smiled as he heard them both laugh.

“Yeah probably...we will see you at Donna's and Dean? Don't mess this up sweetheart okay?” she told him softly, Dean nodded and promised he would do his best not to.


	9. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay maybe one more chapter to go ...pure porn ending maybe? you guys decide!

The day of the party finally rolled around, Dean had never known time to move so slowly.

“It always does when you really want something.” Sam told him with a smile, as he slipped on his coat and grabbed the keys to the Impala. 

“Cas! Kevin hurry up! We're gonna be late!” Dean bellowed as he headed towards the garage with Sam in tow.

A few minuets later or after what seemed like an hour to Dean, both Cas and Kevin came jogging in to the garage, Cas in his new jumper and dark pants and his ever present trench coat, Kevin in his usual get up of college boy look, after seeing the expression on Dean's face they both hurried to climb in the car.

Sam was dressed in new jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt, while Dean had finally decided on his black jeans, black Henley and blood red over shirt, man he really hated choosing what to wear when it wasn't just for killing something.

“I am very sorry if we kept you waiting Dean.” Cas told him from the back-seat.

“It's okay I just want to be on my way is all” Dean groused as he cleared the entrance to the garage tunnel and out in to a bitterly cold night, thankfully the snow had just started to melt but it left the roads dangerously slippery and slushy and Dean could not go the speed he was accustomed to.

At Donna's house Jody. Alex and Charlie had got there two hours early to help her get ready and to make sure she had everything she needed.

Donna had smiled as they ushered her off to have a long soak before her guests started arriving, it was nice to feel pampered and cared for she realised with a start as she lay back in the frothy bubbles.

After laying there thinking of Dean for far to long she shook herself and made herself get out of the tub and get ready to finally face him and his 'maybe' date.

Donna walked in to her room and stopped dead in her tracks...instead of the clothes she had already laid out on her bed a new outfit was in its place.   
Sighing Donna walked over and touched the edge of the sleek fabric and smiled wearily.

“Jody? Could you come up here please?” she called after a few moments.

“Yes sweetie...everything okay?” Jody asked innocently, her eyes never leaving Donna's.

“You fraud...where's my clothes? And what the heck is this!” Donna asked picking up the black silk in her hands.

“Its my Christmas gift to you and Donna? No way was I letting you wear jeans and that pretty shirt to a new years eve party you are hosting!” Jody chided as she started gathering up underwear from Donna's closet, bending over she was searching for shoes when Charlie came stumbling in holding a box.

“Hey bitches! I thought these would work with Jody's new dress...my gift...and I know something about shoes trust me...once took down a wicked witch with nothing but a pair of stilettos” she laughed, Jody and Donna looked at her puzzled only for Charlie to nod happily and dance out the room again.

Before either of them could say anything else Alex walked in holding a large beauty case.

“I am a little low on cash right now...Christmas and all but I would love to give you a make over for my gift...please!!” she squealed as Donna looked a little doubtful.

Jody smiled and sat next to Donna on the bed “Don't worry Alex is a wiz at make up...she did mine and I look at least...a year or so younger right? Never know I might even snag a kiss at midnight.” she laughed as Donna shook her head at the chaos milling around her.

“I would really like that Alex...but nothing too...vamp okay?” she smiled, then frowned at the look that past between Jody and Alex.

“No vamps allowed I promise.” she smiled, hugging Jody as they started getting Donna in to her new clothes.

After Donna had slipped in to her new black dress, it clung everywhere it should, and slipped the pretty black and silver heels on her feet . Alex started on her make up while Jody began to dry her hair.

“Up or down? Half way? Alex what do you think?” Jody asked after a few minuets of studying Donna's blonde hair.

“Down” Donna told her softly, her eyes catching Jody's in the mirror as they shared a smile of understanding.

“Really?” Alex asked as she applied a coat of mascara to Donna's brown eyes.

“Yeah...Donna's right...besides I think a certain Winchester has a kink for someone's hair huh? Jody laughed.

“Maybe...just because we aren't together...together...might be nice for him to see me as pretty for once huh?” Jody smiled, missing the look that Alex gave Jody.

“Sweetie you have always been pretty.” Jody told her as she stroked the brush through her long hair.

“Nah...not really... been available but nothing much to look at. I was married for 7 years Jody...he left me for some pretty young thing with a waist as big as my neck almost, so yeah I can push for cute maybe but never pretty.”

Jody didn't say any more but she really wished she could get her hands on Donna's ex husband Doug the dick, it seemed that being dumped had caused a big hole of negativity to eat its way in to Donna and for the first time since she had spoken to Dean , Jody was concerned that maybe there was more at hidden away to Donna than any of them knew.

Just as Alex applied the final coat of lip gloss they heard the doorbell ring, Jody shoo Alex off to answer it and gave her strict instructions to help Charlie entertain the guests until they were ready.

Finally Donna was allowed to look in a mirror and when she did she almost fell flat on her face in shock.

“Gee whiz is that really me?” she laughed as she gave a small twirl and looked at her dress properly for the first time.

Jody watched as Donna's eyes filled with tears at her own reflection.

“Hey none of that you will screw up Alex's work...you look amazing Donna.” Jody told her friend seriously.

“I look pretty good huh? You know I have never had many female friends...any real friends at all I guess...Whatever happens between me and Dean...if I stay friends with him or he decides he doesn't want that...Will you still be my friends Jody?” She asked in a small voice, worry and real fear creeping in to her tone as she looked at the dark haired women next to her.

Jody looked at the woman in front of her in shock...she really thought they would side with Dean and drop her like everyone else seemed to have in her life, pulling the blonde in to a fierce hug she assured her that whatever happened, tonight and forever they would remain her friends.

Donna nodded and took a deep breath, brushing her hand over the dress again lightly she looked at the bedroom door.

The doorbell had been ringing off and on for the last ten minuets or so...guests where arriving at the first party she had ever thrown on her own and now she had to go down and face everybody.

“Come on.” Jody told her and took her hand.

Dean didn't see Donna walking down the stairs, he was too busy trying to see through the crowd where she was, he figured she would be milling around with her guests but the only familiar faces he saw were Charlie and Alex, handing out glasses of wine and soda to the guests and hugging Sam, Cas and Kevin hello...Alex and Kevin's 'hello' included a small kiss Dean noticed with a smile.

After a moment he saw Donna though the crowd and he sat back in surprise, she looked amazing...Dean always knew she was beautiful but tonight? Tonight she was stunning! All black silk and blonde tresses and Dean thought he was going to swallow his tongue.

“Wow she looks amazing...Dean? You okay?” Sam asked as his brother just looked at him in shock, Dean shook his head and bolted from the room with Sam hot on his heels.

Sam caught up with him in the kitchen and tugged his brother around to face him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam snapped.

“Did you see her? She looks amazing Sammy...I should have dressed up a bit more...Jesus why did I even think I could go through with this huh?” Dean asked his younger brother as he fought to control the panic rising in his stomach.

“Your scared because she is beautiful...I'm lost Bro” Sammy asked as he watched Donna through the throng of people, smiling and laughing, hugging Charlie.

“No...idiot! I always known she was beautiful dammit...tonight though she looks too...damn it Sam she is too good for the likes of me okay. What the hell can I offer her huh? A life of nothing but worry and fear...no cash...no stability.” Dean's mind was roaring.

“Wow for once you sound like me! All logic and no feelings” Sam smiled, then pulled his brother around to face him.

“You can offer her something no one else can...you can offer her you Dean. You might think its not worth much...and that its broken and tainted and all those other things you think about yourself but I am willing to bet that Donna sees what we all see. A man who never gives up, a man who thinks more of his family than he does himself and a man who loves her with everything he has inside him. If she doesn't see that then she isn't the woman for you brother.” and with that Sam snagged a beer from the counter and walked out back in to the party.

Music was playing softly and Dean was staring out the window of the kitchen when he heard heels clicking on the tiled floor, turning he was expecting to see Donna...not a petite redhead who looked a little the worse for wear.

“Hey sweetheart you okay there?” Dean asked putting out a steadying hand, the red head smiled and moved closer to him, Dean leant down to hear her speak ...unbeknownst to him Donna was watching from the doorway, her heart sinking all the way to her new shoes.

“I think I have drunk too much. Charlie kept filling up my glass! Told me gingers had to stick together.” the red head slurred in Dean's ear, chuckling Dean agreed and walked her back through the house, the woman's arm around his waist to keep her upright.

Dean had just spotted the guy that he had seen the woman arrive with when he heard voices coming from the hallway, he heard Donna's voice and a man's and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Moving him and his charge closer he paused to listen, putting his fingers to his lips to shush his drunk new friend, she nodded at him seriously, all unfocused frowning eyes as they watched the couple talking.

“Ooh awkward...that's the Sheriff's ex...Doug...he's a dick ...my husband told me so.” the redhead whispered as Dean looked at Donna's rigid stance as Doug leant in close to her.

“I heard that somewhere before.” Dean told her, his voice rough like gravel.

“So you looking good tonight Donna...you always could fix yourself up pretty good. Got a man you after hooking up with huh? Point him out...I'll put a good word in for you.” Doug leered at Donna, she just stood there in shock for a moment and then finally she found her voice.

“What are you doing here Doug...I didn't invite you or your girlfriend.” her voice hard and icy as she glanced at the brunette standing by the doorway.

“We heard you was having a party...thought we would pop by...make sure you wasn't alone you know.” Doug explained, running his finger up Donna's arm as he spoke, Dean wanted to snap his arm off but kept a tight hold of the woman at his side instead, she seemed to be sliding towards the floor in her drunken stupor.

“As you can see I'm not.” Donna replied. Looking over at the girlfriend who was watching them intently, she almost laughed when she saw how pitiful the girl looked.

“Yeah so I see...me and Dolly was surprised to say the least...weren't we honey.” he turned slightly and the girl said nothing, looking uncomfortable.

“Well you can see I am doing fine so ...” Donna gestured towards the door, catching a movement to her left she turned and saw Dean hugging a small redhead and felt bile rise in her throat, he had brought a date...stupid stupid Donna of course he would.

Dean watched as all the air seemed to leave her as he caught sight of him with the woman at his side, cursing himself slightly he went to move when he heard Doug speak again.

“You are looking good...almost back to dating weight huh? How much you have left to lose now?” he asked nastily, noticing Dean watching them and listening in.

Donna felt the colour in her cheeks rise in embarrassment as she knew Dean and his date was listening to every word, Doug reached out and pinched at a soft part of her stomach as he spoke and Donna just let her head hang forward in defeat.

“Another 12 pounds or so I guess” her voice low but not low enough that Dean didn't hear and felt his tempter start to boil beneath his skin.

“Just 12? I would have thought it was closer to 14...but what do I know huh...I was only married to you for 7 years. Do you think that sounds right Dolly?” he asked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, turning slightly he was shocked that she wasn't still standing there.

At that moment Dean heard Sam's voice loud and clear come from the direction of where the brunette had been standing.

“She's left and asked me to tell you not to bother her any more...Happy new year.” 

“What?” and with that Doug went to run past Sam...Dean watched as a leg seemed to appear from nowhere, a trench coat swirling around the ankle just before Doug face planted in the middle of the room.

There was roar of laughter from the gathered guests and Dean smiled at his friends, he turned to Donna to see if she had witnessed it and suddenly realised she was gone.

“Damnit!” Dean cursed, walking the red head back in to the main room he found her husband and handed her over before he turned and ran in search of Donna.

“She's in the garden...she's going to need this.” Jody told him as he spun around, Donna's coat in her hands.

“Did dick leave? Cos I am going to...” but Dean stopped as Jody shook her head.

“He is gone...so is Dolly...she left with a very burly Irishman who seemed smitten with her. I think Doug may have lost his new girl tonight and I hope you don't do the same thing/” she told him honestly and pushed him out in to the snow covered garden.

Dean spotted her standing in the middle of the garden, bathed in moonlight, her chin tucked in to her chest as she seemed to be trying to breathe.

“Donna?” he spoke softly but she still spun around in surprise.

“Hey Dean...what...why...sorry...” the words rushed out of her at a gallop and then nothing , just tears and apologies and Dean had never wanted to find someone so much just so he could hurt them over and over again.

“Hey none of that okay...you're freezing.” he whispered as he slid her arms into her thick coat, buttoning her in securely like a child.

“Thanks for my coat but you need to get back to you date” Donna told him quietly, turning her face away as the back door opened again and the red head came stumbling out.

“Hey Dean?” the girl slurred happily “Hey you found Donna...I was looking for you” 

Donna turned and plastered a fake smile on her face.

“Hi...here I am.” she singsonged merrily.

“I wanted to say great party and thanks for inviting me and Dean thanks for helping me out back there.” the drunk woman smiled at them both.

Donna frowned and was about to say something when the back door opened again and Deputy Bowers stepped outside, his eyes searching the garden until he saw who he was looking for.

Donna wiped the mascara from under her eyes and set her back straight, she didn't want her newest recruit thinking he had some kind of hapless woman as his superior, but he wasn't looking at Donna he was looking at the red head.

“Tracey! How the hell did you get out here so quick...thanks again man...” he said to Dean, pumping his hand in thanks.

Turning to Donna the deputy seemed to be blushing as he explained “Sheriff I am really sorry but my wife had a little too much to drink and it won't happen again ma'am, Dean was a great help until she ran off again.” he smiled ruefully.

“Your wife...of course Tracey...don't worry sweetie it's new years eve after all...you just watch your hangover tomorrow.” Donna told the red head with a smile, her eyes flashed to Dean's just as the young couple walked away.

“So you was saying about how I had to get back to my date?” Dean asked with a small smile, Donna looked at him and shrugged.

“Okay so I thought you had brought someone and that's fine really...really.” her voice died as Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“The only date I want is with you okay?” he spoke softly but Donna just stared at him in surprise.

“No you don't sweetie...but its awful nice of you to say so...see I need to shed a little more...” before she could finish speaking Dean had hauled her flush to his chest and lifted her on to her toes so they were eye-level.

“Do not finish that Honey...that ex of yours? He doesn't know shit from champagne...you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Donna ...inside and out. I am no catch I know but I want to try and give us a chance...but not if you believe a word of what that spineless dickless idio...” his words were cut off by Donna pressing her lips to his, Donna moaned in to his mouth as she felt his hand twist in her hair.

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed and nibbled at his lips until they opened on a groan and she shyly touched her tongue to his, Dean seemed to almost vibrate from the sensation...then he realised he was actually vibrating, the phone in his pocket was ringing.

Pulling apart Donna laughed up at his expression as he pulled the phone from his pocket and clicked on the message from Sam of all people.

“I am going to kill my...oh...okay maybe not.” Dean laughed as he turned and showed Donna the picture he had just received.

It was of them...kissing...under a bright full moon and underneath were the words. 

Happy New Year – Love from the family.

Dean looked back towards the house and saw Alex hugging Kevin tight as Jody rolled her eyes at them, Cas and Charlie waving at the pair madly and amongst them all was Sam, smiling proudly at his older brother.

Dean gave them all a salute and lifted Donna up for yet another kiss, this time to much whoops and catcalling from the house.

“It isn't midnight yet though...Dean told me I had to kiss someone...preferably a female at midnight!” they heard Castiel asking loudly as they all went back indoors and left the couple alone again.

“So...You might want to date me...maybe...” Dean smiled as Donna nodded happily, his eyes turned suddenly serious and Donna held her breath.

“This is the best reality check I ever had you know Donna.” 

“Me too.” she told him with a smile.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really meant this for this to be a pure porn ending but it seems Dona and Dean had other ideas and they got away from me! 
> 
> Lots of trouble, angst, vomiting and broken glass....ahh as every new Year's Eve party should end lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts hands up* I know I know I started this story forever ago, but I really thought I had finished it - that was until I got a message a little while ago and went back to re-read it all...and I realised maybe it wasn't all sewn up with a bow on top...maybe I did leave a few things left unsaid and maybe I should write the final chapter...which now seems to be more like two or three lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I hope I can finally do it justice - happy reading - and comments always help to feed the beast lol

At midnight the ball dropped in times square, the crowd inside Donna's house cheered and sang and kisses were liberally dished out – Kevin and Alex were snuggled on the couch, Cas had found his very own pizza delivery woman, a friend of Donna's who had popped in after her shift and got the surprise of her life from a black haired blue eyed angel, and seemed to be having a wonderful time in the hallway, Sam was ambushed by a slightly tipsy Jody and was more than a little dazed when Dean saw him stumble back on to the stairs with the dark haired sheriff on his lap and her lips fused to his, as for Charlie...All Dean knew was that he had to stop her stealing the keys to his car so he supposed she had found herself a gal pal for the night and was hidden away somewhere.

The rest of the guests had drifted out at about half past midnight, Dean had put his car in Donna's garage and grabbed their bags from the trunk, they had all decided that staying at Donna's would be a much better idea than making the drive back to their motel in the sudden downpour of icy rain.

Carrying the bags back in to the house via the backdoor Dean all but knocked Donna flying as she carried in a tray of dirty glasses.

“Hey! Sorry sweetheart I thought we told you we would deal with this mess in the morning.” Dean told her as he took the tray from her hands, Donna just shook her head at him as she smiled, leaning against the counter.

“From the mess in this kitchen I am not even sure I am going to be able to make you guys coffee in the morning, let alone breakfast sweetie.” she laughed as Dean stepped forward and lifted her off her feet, setting her on the counter top between his thighs, his arms moving around her waist as she linked her arms around his neck and looked at him on eye level for once.

“Then we go out for breakfast...or we sleep in past breakfast...you decide.” he told her smiling as she leaned close and kissed him softly, her lips light as feather against his own as he pulled her closer still, Dean moved his hands over her hair, the long blonde curls ticking his nose as Donna changed the angle of the kiss and seemed to almost grab him by the throat with just a shift of her mouth, he swore to himself that he felt his knees buckle as she dragged the tip of her tongue over the sensitive top palate of his mouth, with a conscious effort Dean fisted his hands in to the fabric at her waist so he didn't drag her off the counter and take her right there on the kitchen floor.

At that moment the backdoor was thrown open and almost pulled from its hinges as Doug came charging in, shouting at the top of his lungs, soaking wet and his eyes wild, a long knife glinting menacingly in his hand.

“It's all your fault bitch! Dolly's left me! Gone! Cleared out of our fucking apartment all because of you!” his voice pulling Dean and Donna apart, the sound of running feet could be heard coming from every direction, Dean had his gun out and had swung round with Donna safely tucked behind him looking at Doug with wide eyed shock and anger.

Doug made a mad grab for Donna, swinging out with the blade, so drunk he didn't even register Dean was in his way as he stumbled around on drunken legs, the smell coming off him making Donna want to vomit as she saw the wild fury in his eyes as he tried to swing his fist out at her, instead he caught Dean in the jaw with his closed hand and had him taking a step back to miss the next one, Donna watched as Dean swung his gun in Doug's direction and knew she had to take action of her own.

Pushing Dean aside she dodged Doug's flailing limbs and placed a well aimed knee in Doug's balls sending him staggering back and howling in pain, the knife clattering to the ground, Dean by now had moved around and punched her ex clean in the jaw leaving him sprawled on the kitchen floor, holding his balls and screaming bloody murder – Dean watched in wonder as Donna grabbed her handcuffs from her sheriff's belt that was hung on the back of the kitchen door and pushed Doug onto his front as she clamped the cuffs in place, taking a step back she kicked the knife far from Doug's vicinity and raised her hands to the other people filling the room, that up until that moment Dean had not even noticed, Sam and Jody stood side by side, keeping a worried Cas and curious Alex and Kevin back.

“Jesus Donna are you okay?” her friend Cathy asked, the pizza lady who was trying to comfort a worried Castiel.

“Yeah...I'm fine Honey...really...just give me a moment okay...Jody can you call this in please?.  
I just gotta...” and with that she took off up the stairs, barely making it to the bathroom as she violently threw up the contents of her stomach.

“Donna? What's going on? Are you okay?” Charlie was banging on the door, Donna rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth between telling the fiery redhead she was fine, as she took a few calming breaths Donna could hear Dean and Charlie talking outside the bathroom door in hushed whispers.

“I'm okay...just give me a moment please” She told them as she opened the door, they both looked at her closely and then at each other.

“Where the hell was you anyway?” Dean asked Charlie, just as the door to the spare room cracked open and a stunning blonde peeked out, half dressed and looking for Charlie it seemed.

“Umm well, you know , I was a little busy until I heard the shouting...I'll be back in a moment Honey” she told the girl who disappeared back in to the room, waving at Charlie as she did so.

“That's my secretary Tracy...nice girl...treat her right Charlie. Dean...DEAN!” Donna shouted at him as he stood frowning at the door Charlie had walked back into, giggles soon filling the air.

“Huh? Oh sorry...Sorry about her Sweetheart I can't take her anywhere...Are you okay?” he asked, taking her shaking hands in his own, Donna looked down at their joined hands, his looked so strong and capable and for a moment she felt herself wanting nothing more than to run a thousand miles away and find a suitable rock to crawl under.

“Did Jody call the station?” she asked, clearing her throat.

“Yeah, they are sending someone out and Jody and Sam are keeping an eye on the piece of trash.” 

Donna nodded and tugged her hands from Dean's, she saw the flash of something ...hurt maybe, flash across his face and then his usual scowl replaced it and Donna wanted nothing more for him to just turn and leave, her mind was screaming at him to just leave! To stop looking at her, to stop pitying her, to just ... STOP! 

Mentally shaking herself she nodded and twisted her fingers together, taking a deep breath she walked downstairs, Dean following close behind. Walking in to the lounge Cas and Cathy were sitting on the couch, holding hands and talking quietly, Donna gave them a strained smile and carried on through to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped through the door Jody was on her feet and rushing across the room to pull Donna in to a fierce hug.

“Are you okay?” Jody whispered in her ear and Donna nodded, pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself, ignoring the man sitting in the middle of her kitchen floor.

“Donna let me out of these damn things so I can leave.” Doug snapped at her, rattling the cuffs on his wrist.

“No, not this time, I am not backing down.” she told him, her voice hard and crisp as he glowered at her from his prone position on the floor.

“This time?” Dean asked, confusion and a trace of anger clouding his voice as he looked at Donna and then Doug closely.

“Nothing to do with you, this is between me and my WIFE!” Doug screamed in Dean's general direction, his face contorted with fury, spit flying from his mouth.

“Wife? We are divorced and this time I am pressing charges and I am going to make sure you lose your fucking job.” Donna all but spat at her prisoner, all the rage and fear and self loathing seemed to pour out of her, she stalked towards Doug and got right in his face as she spoke to him, her voice painfully calm and full of venom.

“I have had enough being scared of you, of worrying about what you think, what you want, what you need...enough...I am done with you, done being your fucking punching bag and done being used as the fault of every aspect of your life. We are divorced and now you break into my home? and attack me? I think if nothing else that will get you kicked off the force and I hope to god it will give you a prison term.” Standing she walked back through to the lounge and waited at the front door for her deputy's to arrive, leaving Doug screaming behind her.

A few moments later two of her deputy's arrived, she quickly explained the situation and led them through to the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was that neither Dean or Jody were nowhere to be seen, Doug was still sitting on the floor and Sam was standing over him, silent and vigilant for the man to make a wrong move as the deputy's pulled him to his feet, Donna waited as photograph's were taken of the damage Doug had caused, the knife collected and tagged and her scum bag ex was carted out of her home, his voice bouncing off the walls as he threatened her again and again – a deputy noting down every-word he said.

“Book him in, I'll call the next town over for the Sheriff to deal with this as I am the vic... the other party in this attack.” Donna explained, deciding at that moment she was done being a victim at that man's hands. Bidding her deputy's goodbye she turned and looked around at the faces looking at her.

“Donna?” Sam started towards her and Donna shook her head, she knew if he tried to hug her or reassure her she would start crying and she really didn't know if she would be able to stop – Sam stopped and nodded in understanding as she walked back out to the kitchen, grabbing a broom she began cleaning the broken glass from the floor just as Dean and Jody walked back in from the garden, she looked up at them in surprise.

“I thought you had gone....” she told them quietly, Jody shook her head at her and motioned towards Dean.

“I thought it was wise to keep this one away from Dick, hey put that broom down I'll clean this up.” the dark haired woman told her, walking towards Donna slowly.

“My mess...I can clean it up” she told her weakly, her eyes flicked to Dean's but he said nothing, he just stood watching her, his eyes on hers and Donna couldn't take it any more, she pushed the broom in to Jody's hands and bit her lip, turning sharply she told them “Use what ever rooms you need, there's bedding in the linen closet at the top of the stairs...I just need some sleep...I'm sorry.” and with that she was gone, on the way through the lounge she told her friend she could stay as long as she liked and took off up the stairs to the safety and seclusion of her own room.

Closing the door behind her she leant against and took a deep shuddering breath, willing them all to be gone by the time she got up in the morning, willing the tears not to fall, willing herself not to fall apart. Her chest hurt, her eyes were stinging and she wanted nothing more than to drown herself in a tub of ice cream and then curl up in her bed and forget tonight ever happened but she knew she couldn't, because she was going to follow through on the attack the others would be called as witness's and this whole night was going to drag out for months. 

So much for a fresh start with Dean, so much for dating and happy ever after and.... 

Knock Knock KNOCK!

**Author's Note:**

> This is multi chaptered, if you enjoyed it please comment or leave kudos as praise always feeds the beast lol


End file.
